My Rival's Paradise
by I can't hear you
Summary: What's the worse place you can get stuck with your rival? A mysterious island with secrets of everyone's past, who wouldn't call that a paradise? Love, humor, hate, and fun in the sun it's all in here.
1. You Jump, I Jump

**My Rival's Paradise**  
  
**You Jump, I Jump**

"This is going to be so great!" squealed Xiaoyu happily as she hooked elbow's with her best friend, Julia Chang. "I'm gonna soak up the sun and get a tan and meet a whole bunch of cute guys and-."  
  
"Slow down, Xiaoyu," Julia laughed. The two of them made their way over to a crowd of eager students standing next to a medium sized boat while carrying their luggage.  
  
"This really is a great way to end our high school years," Xiaoyu walked quickly. "Just think, as soon as I get back from this trip to Jamaica, I'm going to be all tan, and I'm going to-." She cut herself off as she spotted the one guy she has been tailgating after ever since she laid eyes on him.  
  
Xiaoyu gulped as she finished her sentence. "I'm going to get him."  
  
"Haha, that's what you've been saying for four consecutive years," Julia laughed. "Face it, with this dude; you're going to need more than just a cute skirt and flirty words."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to be stuck on a gorgeous island with him. Just think what I can do."  
  
"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Hey, Kazama!" a young orange haired man stalked over to where another young man was sitting.  
  
"You better not ruin my vacation this time," he snapped.  
  
The other man did not answer as he continued to look out over the horizon.  
  
"Hey, answer me, Kazama!"  
  
"Don't make me...," the other man muttered not taking his eyes off from where he was looking. "And the name's Jin."  
  
"Don't make you what, huh? I swear, I'm gonna have to resist from kicking your ass during this vacation."  
  
"Hwoarang," Jin began softly. "Have I ever told you...?"  
  
"Told me what?" said Hwoarang, already annoyed.  
  
"That you bug?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" smirked Hwoarang sarcastically. "Man, this is gonna be awesome. You wanna know why?"  
  
Jin didn't answer.  
  
"Cuz' I can get away from you!" Hwoarang laughed loudly causing several classmates to stare at him. "...What are you looking at?!" he snapped.  
  
"Okay, class, let's file on to the boat quietly and in an orderly fashion," the teacher clapped her hands as she arrived on the dock.  
  
Everyone quickly got into a line and climbed aboard the Mishima Transportation Ferry. Xiaoyu rushed quickly to stand behind Jin, dragging Julia behind her.  
  
"Hello, Jin!" exclaimed Xiaoyu happily while waving a little bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, hi," Jin barely turned around before turning his back to Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu paused for a moment, noticing the awkward silence between them. "I am sooo excited for this, aren't you, Jin?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Julia gave Xiaoyu a sympathetic smile. In a little while, everyone was aboard the ferry sitting inside a comfortable room with tables fitting around four people.  
  
Jin sat a table alone for a while until he noticed a very angry Hwoarang standing in front of him. He lazily lifted up his head to notice the annoyance in Hwoarang's eyes.  
  
"All the tables were full, so move," growled Hwoarang.  
  
"Are you sure they just didn't reject you?" asked Jin with a small smile.  
  
"I would've kicked their ass if they did, now move!" Hwoarang tried to slide into the seat across from Jin but Jin put both his enormous feet on the seat.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting really angry now!" Hwoarang was planning to knock Jin's foot off with one swift and powerful kick but was interrupted by the giggle of girls.  
  
"Hello Jin! May we sit here? All the other tables are full," grinned Xiaoyu batting her eyes but pouting when she saw that Jin wasn't even looking at her.  
  
Jin lifted his feet off from the other seat as Xiaoyu happily bounced over next to him.  
  
Julia was about to slide into the seat across from them but was knocked off guard when Hwoarang rushed inside to claim his seat.  
  
"Hey, buddy! That was very rude!" Julia exclaimed with a glare that could melt ice.  
  
"Hey, baby. Room for one more," teased Hwoarang winking at her, only doing that because he knew that Miss Hothead would only get angrier.  
  
"I am not sitting there," Julia snapped pointedly at Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu gave Julia a look of desperation as she darted her eyes over to Jin.  
  
"I want the window seat," Julia informed Hwoarang after she regained her dignity.  
  
"I'm not moving," said Hwoarang smugly.  
  
"Come on, Xiaoyu; let's just go sit on the deck. It's much better than being around him," Julia emphasized the last word, glaring pointedly at Hwoarang.  
  
"Julia...,"Xiaoyu gritted her teeth.  
  
With a loud sigh, Julia plopped down next to Hwoarang, scooting away from him when he tried to put his arm around her.  
  
"Touch me, I'll kick your ass," she warned.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," he smirked.  
  
"Maybe I really will when we get there if you don't shut up right now."  
  
"Okay, then I won't shut up."  
  
Julia growled and tossed her sweater down on her seat next to Hwoarang and buried her face in her arms.  
  
"Jin," Xiaoyu asked giddily breaking the uncomfortable vibe from the previous incident. "What are you going to do when you get there?"  
  
"I don't know. Go to my room, I guess," Jin mumbled still not looking at Xiaoyu.  
  
"But wouldn't it be much more interesting if we all headed down to the beach?" suggest Xiaoyu, obviously hinting.  
  
"Don't even bother, that's your problem right there. He isn't interesting," interrupted Hwoarang making Xiaoyu very frustrated.  
  
"Ooh, you shut up!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Make me," Hwoarang leaned back in his seat, licking his lips. Xiaoyu cringed and turned back her attentions to Jin.  
  
"We should go to the beach together! It'll be fun!" she smiled at Jin, scooting closer unnoticed.  
  
"We'll see," was Jin's silent boring answer.  
  
"Um...I bet there's lots of animals there! I love animals! Don't you, Jin? My favorite animal is...," Xiaoyu chattered on and on for about two hours not noticing that Jin was only paying half attention and Hwoarang was plugging his ears.

* * *

"...And that is why I ever ate anything that moved again," Xiaoyu smiled, pleased at herself for being able to talk so long.  
  
Jin lifted his eyes up to meet Xiaoyu making her blush a bright crimson red. She darted her eyes away after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Finally!" Hwoarang threw his hands up in the air, clasping his hands together.  
  
"Now what's your problem?" Julia's head snapped up from her long, two-hour nap.  
  
"You guys wanna hear a real story?" asked Hwoarang.  
  
"If it's going to be about you kicking some guy's ass, no, we don't want to hear it," Julia muttered.  
  
"Damn."

* * *

It was around midnight and most people were asleep. A loud boom shook the ferry and everyone sprang up from their sleep to check out what was happening.  
  
There was a raging storm outside, waves tumbled over each other, crashing as the once starry sky was now covered with dark clouds, rumbling and ready to pour.  
  
"Shit, what's happening?!" Hwoarang yelled loudly as he ran out from his room, putting on his shirt while trying to fix his hair.  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu opened up the door quickly to see that most of the passengers on the ferry were panicking, along with Hwoarang.  
  
"Shit, we're gonna die! Damnit! We're all gonna die! This is the end!" he yelled while he ran around the halls, causing havoc among his peers.  
  
"Shut up! You're making things worse!" yelled Julia angrily as she grabbed Hwoarang by the arm.  
  
"Man, bitch! You can stay here and die all you want but I'm leavin'!" he broke free of Julia's grip and took off onto the deck.  
  
"You idiot, get back here!"  
  
"Jin, have you seen Jin?!" Xiaoyu cried frightened and almost about to revert into panic mode.  
  
"No, stay calm, stay calm." Julia held Xiaoyu's hand tightly as she led her slowly onto the dock.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Xiaoyu asked with a hint of fear.  
  
"Saving an idiot. Stay here," Julia took off with great speed and ran over to find the idiot, Hwoarang in vain trying to remove a lifeboat by himself.  
  
"Hey! Get back here! Get back!" yelled Julia through the loud crashing waves. She ran forward and tried to tug Hwoarang away from the lifeboat.  
  
"What the fuck?! Get out of here!" he tried to free himself of Julia's grip but she was surprisingly strong.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like?!"  
  
"That's not yours! You're gonna take that by yourself?!"  
  
"Better than waiting for all those idiots running around like rats on fire in there!" Hwoarang managed to get the lifeboat halfway overboard before Julia grabbed it, stopping him.  
  
"Get on or get off!" Hwoarang snapped angrily. He knocked Julia's hand off and swiftly pushed the boat over. He quickly climbed atop the railing and was about to dive.  
  
"You're not getting on that!" Julia had a hold of his arm again.  
  
"The fuck I am, let's go," Hwoarang leaped off the boat, not caring that a shrieking Julia was practically attached to him.  
  
The two of them plummeted down, as the waves slapped at them, Hwoarang swam through the current and was able to climb atop the lifeboat.  
  
Julia waddled and gripped on the side of the lifeboat, staring at Hwoarang with an intense anger that not even she thought she knew.  
  
"Just get on the fuckin' boat," Hwoarang held out his hand to her. She took it without question, just happy to be anywhere but the dangerous black water.  
  
"No!!!" Xiaoyu watched in terror as she saw her best friend disappear over the railing along with the orange haired meanie she encountered earlier.  
  
She ran over to where they used to stand and peered over the railing. She spotted the two of them, inside the lifeboat as the waves knocked it around. She took notice of Julia yelling angrily at Hwoarang and him yelling back just with as much fire.  
  
"Julia!" Xiaoyu yelled over the railing. "Julia!"  
  
Julia peered up to see Xiaoyu leaning over the railing, getting ready to jump.  
  
"No! Stay back! Stay back!" Julia waved her arms around.  
  
"I think she wants me to jump now," Xiaoyu thought to herself. She climbed atop the railing and was ready to jump.  
  
Something circled around her waist and pulled her back. Xiaoyu kicked and screamed only to find that her rescuer and the only one standing in her way from her best friend was none other than Jin Kazama.  
  
"Jin?!" she asked breathlessly. "I-I have to go!"  
  
"No!" he held his grip tighter.  
  
"Please! I have to!" Xiaoyu cried as she started to kick and squirm again in vain.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered in her ear. "Stay."  
  
Xiaoyu, who would've froze up and danced around inside was too much in a panic mode to even blush.  
  
She moved her head to face Jin. "Please. She's my best friend. I'm going to jump to her no matter what," she told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jin was silent for a moment as he looked into her eyes, seeing the worry and yearning for her to jump.  
  
She began to sob quietly and his hands loosened.  
  
"I'm jumping with you." 


	2. Finger Pointing is Very Rude

**My Rival's Paradise  
**  
**Finger Pointing is Very Rude**  
  
"I'm jumping with you," Jin said firmly as he let go of Xiaoyu's waist.  
  
"W-what?" spluttered Xiaoyu with disbelief. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Jin began to remove his heavy jacket, white shirt beginning to get soaked from all the water splashing around.  
  
"But," Xiaoyu was not able to finish her sentence.  
  
Jin grabbed Xiaoyu by the hand and looked at her. "Whatever happens, stay with me."  
  
Xiaoyu gripped on to Jin's hand tightly as he helped her atop the railing. It was hard to keep steady because of the vicious storm which was rocking the ferry.  
  
"Steady, now. Careful," said Jin. He bent his legs and was ready to take off with Xiaoyu, hand in hand.  
  
"Whoa, yahhhh!!!!" Xiaoyu slipped at the moment Jin bent his legs, toppling over and about to land in a painful belly flop, dragging Jin with her.  
  
"Shit!" Jin yelled as they splashed into the dark, raging water. He found himself soaking wet and in a difficult situation.  
  
"Xiaoyu!" he called out but she was no where to be found. She had let go of his hand. Jin was now ready to scream before he spotted Xiaoyu floating several feet from him, unconscious.  
  
He quickly swam over to her and held her while kicking as hard as he could. He searched relentlessly around for that idiot, Hwoarang and the lifeboat.  
  
"Doo San! Doo San!" Jin yelled in vain even though he knew that no one would be able to hear him through the waves. He continued to swim, having trouble at trying to tug Xiaoyu's lifeless body along with him.  
  
He spotted a big piece of broken wood, just big enough for two people. He climbed atop the wood and placed Xiaoyu next to him and held on to her as they were tossed around by waves.  
  
"Come on, don't die on me," Jin spoke to her coaxingly. He tried to shake her gently but no sign of awakening was coming close.  
  
He put two fingers on the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse.  
  
"Okay, now stay with me," he said softly, relieved to feel the slow beat where he touched.  
  
"I'll take care of you, Xiaoyu. Just stay with me," said Jin, resting his head next to Xiaoyu's shoulder when he felt the storm begin to subside.

* * *

"You idiot!" yelled Julia angrily. "You stupid! You dumbass! I have so many names to call you; I don't even know where to start!"  
  
"How about hero? Or maybe Supreme God?" smirked Hwoarang.  
  
"This is not a time to be joking, damnit! I'm supposed to go to college! I have to get back! We're gonna float here for eternity!"  
  
"I don't mind," said Hwoarang as he leaned back against the boat, closing his eyes.  
  
"Of course you don't! You don't have a future and you don't know what you want to do in life! You might as well sit here and rot for all I care!"  
  
"Hey!" Hwoarang's head snapped up from where he was laying. "Don't say shit you don't even know! You don't even know me!" he spat with anger.  
  
"I know that you are a stupid ass jerk who doesn't think before he acts!" Julia snapped back.  
  
"Look at you! You're the one that went and tried to stop me and then ended up jumping with me anyways!" retorted Hwoarang. On a lighter voice, he added, "It's probably cuz' you have the hots for me and can't bear to see me go."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Julia yelled. "I'm going to sleep. It's the only way where I don't have to speak to you."  
  
"Ditto to you," he smiled.

* * *

Jin woke up with a splitting headache. It didn't take him long to figure out why. The bright, glaring sun was blazing and shining on top of him as seawater rushed inside his nose repetitively.  
  
"Ugh, where are we?" he groaned looking to the side to see Xiaoyu still unconscious.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he jumped up, ignoring the throbbing inside his head. He rushed over and kneeled over Xiaoyu, taking note of what he would he have to do.  
  
"I don't know how to do CPR!" he thought. "I know! I'll do what I saw on Baywatch! Or at least what I remember!"  
  
He bent over and opened Xiaoyu's mouth. "Kazama, you dog," he shuddered and lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
He breathed into her, and occasionally came up to press his hands against her stomach.  
  
"No, don't die on me," he said. He was about to give up, hands balled up into fists, frustrated. "I won't let you die!"  
  
He went in for one more try, breathing as hard as he could. Suddenly, he backed up as she started to cough very roughly.  
  
She toppled over to her left as she continued to cough off water and occasionally, a unidenitified object.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned, weary eyed but surprised to see where she was.  
  
She looked over to see Jin staring at her intently.  
  
"Jin!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "Where are we?!"  
  
"Um, I really don't know," said Jin peering around, eyes widening to see that they were indeed on an island of some sort.  
  
He stood up to feel the soft, warm sand and looked up to see the green trees filling almost everywhere. Gray rocks piled on some places while some gigantic ones lay solitary.  
  
"Whoa," Xiaoyu breathed, staring at the wondrous cliffs that led up to an unknown place.  
  
Jin started to walk around, and soon started running out to the sand spit.  
  
"What are you doing," Xiaoyu called out to him.  
  
Jin didn't answer and instead stared out to the horizon for a while before turning back to stare at the gray cliffs.  
  
Green trees covered the whole island, and there was a large opening in between some of the trees, unidentifiable, because of the darkness that these openings held.  
  
"Jin, what happened? What happened after we jumped?"  
  
"Well, you fell and I went after you. Guess we floated out here, what are the odds?" he grinned trying to lighten up the tense mood that burned between the two of them.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" she asked.  
  
"I say, we stay here and try to make ourselves comfortable." Jin smiled and sat down as his eyes met Xiaoyu making her blush. She got up and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm kind of glad we're stuck here together," she mumbled with a tiny grin.

* * *

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Hwoarang mumbled to himself. "You gonna eat that? Too bad."  
  
"Great, that's just great," thought Julia. "I'm stuck on some weirdo island with an idiot who talks in his sleep."  
  
She had been lying in the sun for about two hours now, letting the sun shine on her without thinking about the splitting headache she was getting from the brightness.  
  
Julia got up from where she lay and took a big handful of water.  
  
"Hey, dumbass! Wake up!" she threw the water on Hwoarang's face, not caring that he was going to be one angry dumbass when he woke up.  
  
"Gah!" Hworang woke up, spluttering and choking. "Damn woman! What's your problem?!"  
  
"You are my problem! That's what! Aside from the fact that we're trapped on some unknown place, I'm stuck on this with you!" Julia shrieked angrily.  
  
"What unknown place?" asked Hwoarang dumbfounded. He turned around to find a large land filled with many green trees, soft sand, and clear light blue water.  
  
"The place you got us stuck on!"  
  
"Me?! What did I do?!"  
  
"Oh, what? Just steal a lifeboat from the Mishima's property, jumped off without thinking, and wait, one more thing...DRAGGED ME WITH YOU!!!" Julia was on the verge of hysterics, not letting herself cry but better yet, rage.  
  
"Hey! It's not completely my fault!" Hwoarang exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Yes it is," replied Julia, her tone changing into soft and dangerous. "It's all your fault." She extended her arm pointing her finger directly in his face.  
  
"Don't point that nasty finger at me." Hwoarang smirked, infuriating Julia even more. "Besides, you chose to jump with me, what can I say? You like me."  
  
"Is your head always so big?!" Julia yelled tugging at her hair.  
  
"Is your head always so hot?"  
  
"Er...you're getting us off this island, pronto, mister, pronto!"  
  
"Nah, I think we should stay for a while, who knows what will happen?" Hwoarang winked at her.  
  
"I don't know what will happen but you're staying away from me, that's for certain!" Julia turned her face away so he wouldn't see her blush.  
  
"And I know that in seven days, you won't be able to stay away from me," replied Hwoarang with a hint of sexual implication.  
  
"We won't be here for that long!"  
  
"Seven days, Miss Chang."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Feeling's mutual."  
  
"Miss Chang," Hwoarang thought to himself. "I'll have you wrapped around my finger, give me seven days and you won't be such a hothead anymore."  
  
**TBC...upcoming chapter...will Xiaoyu and Jin ever find Hwoarang and Julia? Will Hwoarang keep to his words? Tensions start to arise as time passes. Can these fighters all fight the heat? R and R please .**


	3. Can you Fight the Heat?

**My Rival's Paradise  
  
Can you Fight the Heat?**  
  
"Jin, I'm kind of glad we're stuck here together," smiled Xiaoyu leaning onto Jin's shoulder.  
  
"And why is that?" Jin asked softly with no emotion.  
  
"Because, um, that way...uh...we can get to know each other better," Xiaoyu used improv nervously, not knowing what to say.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You really are clueless, aren't you?" giggled Xiaoyu as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jin slowly scooted away, clueless to Xiaoyu's actions. Xiaoyu looked up at him in surprise as he stood up quickly. She took notice of Jin's white shirt clinging to his chest, still damp and his messy, spiky hair glistening from the light.  
  
"I say we should start looking for help," he began firmly. "We need to carefully plan out the standard procedures of survival. First, we are going to need shelter. I shall start with that."  
  
"Er...," Xiaoyu looked at Jin with confusion. "That's the most words he has ever spoken to me in one go," she thought.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" asked Xiaoyu. She glanced at Jin and was surprised to see him stacking up huge piles of wood, rocks, and big dried leaves from the tree.  
  
"You can find some food," stated Jin, not looking at Xiaoyu, who was standing there clueless.  
  
"Oh, alright." She was hoping that he would ask her to help him make the shelter so they could work together closer. But oh well, humans must eat and human's can't eat without food.  
  
She started to head off into one of the dark openings through the trees.  
  
"Hey! Xiaoyu, wait!" Jin called out.  
  
"He's gonna ask me to help him instead!" thought Xiaoyu excitedly.  
  
"Don't go too far off in there."  
  
Xiaoyu's face fell as she muttered an, "okay."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hwoarang asked, confused as he spotted Julia hustling around with huge pieces of wood and dried leaves.  
  
"What does it look like?" she muttered.  
  
"The hell would I know," he grabbed a small pebble and threw it into the ocean.  
  
"Stupid arrogant jerk," Julia thought to herself as she piled all the items on top of each other.  
  
Hwoarang walked off into the sandspit, removing his gloves, and his shirt. He tossed them aside to the dry sand and headed off to the low tide.  
  
"What the hell are-," Julia cut her sentence short when she saw Hwoarang remove his shirt. "You doing," she finished when she was able to find her words.  
  
She took a good notice of his muscular arms which reached up to smooth his fiery hair. "The perfect body," she thought in a trance.  
  
"What does it look like?" he smirked at her, noticing that her eyes kept glancing up at his muscular back.  
  
"Beautiful...I mean I-I'm building a signal. You should help," she said shaking her head out of the daze.  
  
Hwoarang left the water, picked up his shirt and gloves and headed over to where Julia was standing.  
  
"I told you, we'll be here for more than seven days," he leaned close to Julia until their faces were almost touching.  
  
Julia gulped involuntarily and tried to cough to cover it up.  
  
"I won't help you," he told her. "But I will...," he trailed off, his hands sliding up her arms, chuckling to himself that she did pull away.  
  
"I will go get me a banana now," he said pulling away from her and letting go of her.  
  
Julia blushed a deep, tomato red, embarrassed but still had too much pride in her head for submitting.  
  
"A banana?!" she exclaimed angrily. "I wanna get off this damn place!"  
  
Hwoarang breezed past her and started walking towards the dark opening from the trees. "No, you don't."

* * *

"He could've came with me or asked me to help," Xiaoyu thought to herself as she slowly walked off into the trees.  
  
What she saw astounded her as she gazed upon the paradise that lay ahead of her. A shady but beautiful place it was, indeed. Exotic flowers lay in the path and the green willows and other different trees provided shelter from the blazing heat of the sun.  
  
But what Xiaoyu found odd was that she was standing on a paved road. It was almost as if somebody had laid out a carpet for her. As if someone had made this paradise.  
  
"Okay, I'll just follow this road," she said to herself, a bit apprehensive because she found it strange.  
  
It wasn't long until she made her way to pass by a tree blooming with exotic fruit.  
  
"Food! I've found something!" she ran excitedly only to find that the fruit held strange markings.  
  
"Whoa," she said out loud, a little bit creeped out. "Oh, what the heck." She grabbed as much fruit as she could hold.  
  
"Jin will be so pleased!" she said happily. She turned around to walk off down the road only to find herself lost, not noticing what direction she came from.  
  
"Think, Xiaoyu, think," Xiaoyu looked both ways, confused at the same time.  
  
She began to get scared, not knowing her way back. Was it down the left or down the right?  
  
Xiaoyu decided that staying here would be stupid, so she went with her gut feeling and took the road down right, scared but relieved to find that familiarity was coming back to her and Jin.

* * *

Hwoarang walked down the paved road with ease and a happy smirk on his face. "Faze one complete," he thought to himself. "Now that she has seen what she's stuck with, she's moving to temptation."  
  
"Temptation, what a wonderful and horrible word," he said out loud.  
  
He continued to walk down the road, not a bit scared because of his distractions in patting himself on the back for getting Julia to look at him.  
  
"Whoa, now that's what I'm talking about!" Hwoarang came across a large tree with full of ripe, plump fruit hanging.  
  
He grinned as he reached for the fruit, not noticing the strange markings on the fruit.  
  
Hwoarang grabbed as many as he could hold and headed off with a satisfied grin down the winding road.  
  
He returned back to where he was stranded with no trouble, following the paved road that lead straight to the place he was originally in.  
  
He walked down to find Julia, exhausted and red from carrying and tossing whatever would be able to burn into a large pile.  
  
She dropped a large pile of wood into the larger pile and plopped down on the sand to rest. She looked to the side and groaned when she spotted Hwoarang but jumped up when she saw the food in his hands.  
  
"You have food!" she exclaimed as she scrambled up to meet him.  
  
"What makes you think you're getting any?" he replied as he set the fruit down and selected the ripest, reddest piece from the pile.  
  
"Excuse me; I've been working all morning, building a signal to get the both of us off this damn island. I think I deserve a little recognition," she replied, starting to get angry from Hwoarang's ungratefulness and her hunger.  
  
"Do you really think you do?" he asked, about to take a bite.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Give me a hug."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Give me a hug."  
  
"What are you? Delusional? Just let me have some," said Julia, frustrated and baffled.  
  
"I guess I'm delusional if I'm asking for a hug, but nevertheless, you have to give me one."  
  
Julia glared at Hwoarang for a second and then stepped forward. She apprehensively touched his back and was trying to pat it and pull back but Hwoarang pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she cried and tried to push him away.  
  
"What does it look like?" he held her tighter.  
  
"This doesn't change anything!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just give me the food."  
  
Hwoarang was about to take a giant bite of that delicious looking fruit but was knocked off guard by Julia.  
  
"No! Don't eat that!"  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I just got back from a church retreat a few days ago and I'm still exhausted. Let's see the juicy details I can reveal ]. What are these strange markings on the fruit? And why is there a paved road in the middle of a deserted island? Does Jin even notice Xiaoyu the way she wants him to? And what is up Hwoarang's sleeve for his Phase Three? Find out on the next chapter, coming soon. **


	4. Forbidden Fruits

**My Rival's Paradise**

**Forbidden Fruits**

"No! Don't eat that!" Julia knocked the fruit out of Hwoarang's hands.

"Hey! I'm eating here!" he exclaimed, annoyed as he picked up the fruit and brushed off the sand.

"Stupid! Don't you see these strange markings?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to eat that."

"Fine, enlighten me," said Hwoarang sarcastically.

"Don't you find it kinda weird? I mean, why would a tropical fruit like that have _that_ on its surface?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Stop being so reckless! That's the reason why we're even stuck here! Because you were so damn reckless!" Julia lost it, and started yelling again, unable to control herself.

"Need I remind you for the third time that you jumped in with me?"

"You grabbed me and didn't give me time to think!"

"In a storm like that, how can you think?"

Julia stopped yelling and became silent. "He has a point there," she thought but she wasn't willing to admit that out loud.

"Nevertheless, I don't think we should eat it."

The strange markings on the fruit were indeed odd, especially the two almond shaped circles with a small figure inside, a line that went under the circles and a triangle, covered each piece of fruit.

Hwoarang took one good look at Julia before he quickly sank his teeth into the red fruit and took a big bite.

Julia shrieked and covered her ears as she dashed to the ground. She continued to shriek for a moment before she realized she heard a sound.

The sound of Hwoarang's laughter as he started to laugh harder, before his laughs became bellows.

"You looked so stupid like that!" he exclaimed, clutching his sides from his hard laughter. "You made it sound like a volcano was erupting!"

Julia stood up and brushed herself off, trying to regain her dignity even though she felt embarrassed and paranoid.

After Hwoarang stopped laughing, he handed Julia a piece of fruit with a mocking smile. She grabbed it and took a large bite, savoring the sweet, tangy juices.

The both of them sat down, next to each other but not too close as they enjoyed the tropical fruit of the island.

* * *

"Jinny! I got something! I got food-...whoa," she exclaimed in awe as she gazed at Jin's work of construction.

In the time spent looking for food, Jin was able to construct a shelter big enough for two people. The cozy looking shack was built with sticks, dried grass and held together with dry sticks, stones and other dried grass.

"Wow! You built all this!" she ran over to where Jin was standing.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" said Jin softly, with a smile as he admired his work.

"I got food, Jin!"

Jin looked at the fruit gathered in Xiaoyu's hands and then took a good look at Xiaoyu, who looked exhausted and had messy pigtails but nevertheless, pleased.

"Great job," he grinned as he noticed Xiaoyu's pleased look light up and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Probably just hungry and tired," he told himself and thought no more about it.

Xiaoyu handed him a piece and she put down the others, also taking one for herself.

"Where did you find these?" Jin asked as he observed it, carefully and suspiciously, noticing the strange markings.

"In some tree, it was full of them!" Xiaoyu exclaimed happily that he was talking to her and she wasn't the one doing all the asking.

"I see. Did all the fruit have this on it?" Jin pointed to the markings.

"Mmhm, but it looked good," Xiaoyu nodded.

Jin shrugged and was ready to take a bite out of the fruit.

Xiaoyu bit into hers and smiled. "Mmm, this is great!"

Jin took a big bite; regardless of the tension he felt when he held it. A bright flash emerged and Jin yelled, arching his back as he was knocked up into the air and came crashing down.

"Jin!"

* * *

A bright, white light, flashed with a loud boom on the other side of the island. Julia heard this and jerked her head up and turned around to find that everything had subsided.

"Did you hear that?!" she exclaimed loudly, waking Hwoarang up from his daze.

"What? No," Hwoarang was annoyed that Julia had woken him up from his thoughts of the good old days where he could argue with Jin.

"That bright light! That noise! Everything! You didn't hear it?!" Julia got up, and ran towards where the light used to, futilely, know that it came from all the way on the other side of the island.

"Hey, calm down!" Hwoarang took off after Julia and stood next to her, staring into the trees, not knowing what the hell he was doing.

"I saw it! I know I did!" Julia began to pace back and forth, mumbling to herself.

Hwoarang did not know why Julia was all worked up about this "bright light." So what if some bright light was shining and crap, he just wanted to be left alone with Julia.

"Calm down and we'll slowly talk about it," Hwoarang stopped Julia mid-pace and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She struggled a bit but found it a lot more comforting in his arms than walking around nervously. She took a deep breath and was about to talk but found it rather difficult, her face pressed up against his muscular chest.

Although Julia was smart, there was one thing she was not good at, hiding how she felt. She didn't say anything and tried to make it look like she was still trying to catch her breath.

"He feels so warm," she thought to herself. "Ah! Snap out of it, Julia! You're not supposed to-..."

Julia pulled away from his grip and started to head off into the woods.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hwoarang tried to hide his frustration but was not doing a very good job.

"I have to check out the other side," she called out. "There may be a way for us to get off after all," she smiled.

Hwoarang growled and began to follow her, and took a piece of fruit and stuffed it in his pocket.

* * *

"Jin!" Xiaoyu shrieked as she saw a bright white light overtake Jin's body. She watched helplessly as his body landed onto the sand with a thud.

Slowly, she crept to his lifeless body and gazed at it. The body glowed with the white light surrounding him.

"Jin?" she reached out to touch him.

He woke up with a fast jerk and searched around for something. "What happened?" he demanded angrily.

"Y-you bit that...and then you flew into the air...and then you were glowing," said Xiaoyu nervously and surprised at Jin's tone of voice.

Jin took a good look at the fruit that he previously bit and tossed it onto the ground angrily, watching the splatter of red fly onto his white shirt. It almost looked as if he had blood on his shirt and that he had just killed someone with his murderous face.

He looked at Xiaoyu with an angry glare for a moment, taking note of her frightened face as she backed away slowly.

"We're going to die," he said emotionlessly.

**TBC**

**A/N: I've been having a bit of trouble with the plot so far...I can't decide when Julia and Hwoarang should meet up with Jin and Xiaoyu...but suggestions for this story are always welcome up...Julia appears to be falling for Hwoarang but can he keep her? Will she continue to fight? What is the matter with Jin? And what is up with this "mysterious" fruit? Find out next. =p**


	5. Hidden Messages

**

* * *

My Rival's Paradise**

**Hidden Messages **

"We're going to die," said Jin emotionlessly.

"W-what?" stuttered Xiaoyu nervously as she saw Jin's eyes begin to glow red.

"We're going to die," Jin repeated in a more quiet voice this time.

"Jin, you're scaring me," Xiaoyu backed away nervously.

Jin took a staggering step towards her, eyes locked onto hers. He began to slowly walk towards her; his eyes begin to glow brighter.

Xiaoyu found herself stuck where she was standing, unable to move. "He's going to kill me," she thought. She tried to break out of the paralysis, but found her arm starting to burn.

Jin finally stood less than six inches from her, he faced Xiaoyu with no expression, yet she could see the anger in his eyes.

Xiaoyu gulped nervously as Jin took a hold of her arm, his face began to show strange black markings across his forehead.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Xiaoyu wailed a loud scream that could be heard from over miles away.

Jin's eyes returned back to normal and the markings on his face disappeared. Breathing heavily, Xiaoyu knocked Jin's arm away and wrapped her arms around him quickly.

To Jin's surprise, he found Xiaoyu clinging desperately onto him as if she didn't want to let go. "Jin! Don't go!" she shrieked, burying her face into his shirt.

Awkwardly, Jin reached up his hand to caress Xiaoyu's back, with an unsure expression on his face.

"What happened?" Jin asked, quietly in his normal voice.

Xiaoyu let go of Jin and took a step backward. "You mean you don't know?"

Jin shook his head and glanced down at the bitten fruit not too far away. He walked towards it and picked it up, examining it.

"Don't touch that!" Xiaoyu ran up to him and knocked it out of his hands with a swift slap. "Don't ever eat that again!"

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Hwoarang asked, half annoyed that Julia was leading them in unknown directions.

"Er, of course I know where we're going! We're following the trail!" Julia replied, knowing that she didn't even know where she was leading them.

They have been walking for hours, occasionally stopping because Hwoarang whined that he was tired.

"I'm hungry, where's that food you have?" Hwoarang reached into his pockets and was about to take a large bite, before the fruit crumbled into black ashes in his hand.

"What the hell?!" Hwoarang angrily exclaimed as he dropped the ashes onto the floor. In vain, he tried again and picked up another piece only to find that the fruit, again crumbled into ashes.

"What's your problem now?" Julia sighed.

"Great, that's just great. Now we have no food," said Hwoarang throwing his hands up in the air. "Let's rest."

"Fine," Julia muttered, not arguing because she was truly tired now. She took a seat on a log next to Hwoarang.

"Do you think we'll ever get off?" she asked him.

"I'm beginning to hope so too," said Hwoarang, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands.

"What are you going to do after you get off?" Julia asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably join the army or something. As if I have anything else to do," Hwoarang muttered bitterly. "What about you?"

"I'm going to college," Julia smiled at the thought. "I'm going to Brown University in America."

"Figures."

The both of them sat in silence for a while, Julia found herself drooping, exhausted and wanting to sleep desperately. She closed her eyes and leaned over.

* * *

"Jin, where are we going?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin stalked quickly into the woods. She followed him quickly, sort of annoyed that he was walking five times her pace.

"I need to know where you got this," he replied, not slowing down.

"Shouldn't you let me lead then?"

Jin didn't answer and continued power walking. He came across a large tree with a strange marking on it that resembled the markings on the fruit. But the tree held no fruit.

He stopped in front of the tree, frozen in place as he gazed at the carved figures on the tree.

"Jin! You found something?!" Xiaoyu caught up to Jin and shook his arm. She looked up and she too was frozen, staring in amazement. "That's the tree! That's it!"

Jin darted quickly behind the tree and ran around it, looking for more answers. He then took off down the trail and then dashed quickly to the left. Xiaoyu ran at his speed, not too far away from him.

All of a sudden, Jin stopped and Xiaoyu bumped into his back with an 'oof.'

"Jin, why did you just stop?"

Jin slapped a hand over her mouth quickly and spoke in a soothing voice. "I hear something. Growling, I think."

"Mmmf," was Xiaoyu's muffled reply.

His shoe stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly, and all of a sudden the growling stopped.

Jin walked forward, still holding onto Xiaoyu even though she thought she was being treated more like a hostage than something he was trying to protect.

A few muffled noises were heard and then silence.

* * *

Julia's head woke up with a snap and found herself lying practically halfway on top of Hwoarang. "Ack! I hope he didn't know that!"

Hwoarang was snoring which sounded more animal than human. He mumbled to himself as usual but this time it sounded different. "Don't go...Please...I'll do anything..."

Julia shook Hwoarang awake quickly. "Hey, wake up!"

Hwoarang woke up with a loud groan and smacked his lips as his eyes fluttered. He found Julia leaning down on him and smiled. "I have you," he thought.

"You were mumbling something," she said quietly, not noticing that her position made everything look a bit obvious.

"Were you like this all the time?" he asked not answering her question.

"Like what?"

"Oh no, it's ok. You don't have to get off me," his peaceful face went back to his usual, obnoxious smirk.

"Ah!" Julia shrieked but held herself back. "I was only trying to wake you up. You, uh, sounded like you had a nightmare," she blabbered quickly and did not stop there. "Naturally, I thought I should wake you up. You should a-appreciate that..."

Hwoarang all of a sudden became quiet. His face no longer held the smirk but was not replaced with a look of suspicion and fear.

He grabbed Julia down on top of him and placed a deep kiss on her lips, not letting go of her face as Julia flailed her arms around.

He didn't let go.

**TBC**

**A/N: Muahahaha ... this was a fun part to write ... yeah kind of short I admit but hey its getting juicier !!! ... no not that way you perv !!! ... okay maybe just a little ... lets see ... coming up next ... a long awaited reunion perhaps or a battle of the unknown? ... and yes yes I know ... and I know many of you are waiting to find out about that kiss =] ... find out on the next chapter !!!**


	6. Peeping Tom

**My Rival's Paradise**

**Peeping Tom **

Hwoarang grabbed Julia and gave her a deep kiss tightly, wrapping his arms around her, as he fell on top of her. Julia's arms flailed around helplessly, half confused but found herself growing weak in his arms.

Hwoarang opened his eyes and finally let go of her and her head landed on the ground. "Oww!!!"

"Whoa," Julia breathed, looking into Hwoarang's eyes, almost dreamily. All of a sudden, she shook her head out of the daze and her dreamy eyes became narrowed again.

"What the hell was that for?!" she exclaimed picking herself up off the ground and brushing off her shorts.

"I can explain that," Hwoarang simply stated, running his hands through his hair, not looking at Julia.

"Don't think your little game of 'get the girl' is going to work on me this time, mister!"

"Hey, you don't understa-."

"Oh, I understand, all right. Just because half the female population found your little bad boy act sexy doesn't mean I do!" Julia found herself lying at this because she did indeed find his bad boy act a bit attractive.

"Will you just lemme talk?!"

"Now you're gonna tell me that you like me and that you are glad that we're stuck here together and to make the best of it, aren't you?! My answer to you is 'no freaking way!'"

"I heard something. You were babbling on and on about some other crap so I had to shut you up," said Hwoarang with a large Cheshire cat grin.

"H-huh?" Julia was now baffled and confused.

"That's the truth."

"So you kissed me?"

"If I covered your mouth with my hand, you would've most likely bit me."

"That's true," Julia thought but found herself very embarrassed. "I, um, what I said earlier, I wasn't thinking," she tried to stutter out even though she was as red as a lobster.

"Was what you said true though?" Hwoarang asked seriously.

Julia did not know how to answer. In truth, she was very attracted to Hwoarang by this time, and the kiss certainly boosted up that by a few points. "He is an awfully good kisser," she thought. "No! Think rational! You need to get off! You can't focus on a guy who probably just wants to get into your pants! But what if...no that can't be."

"Whew! I'm bushed! Hey! We're on a tropical island! We might as well explore and maybe find a waterfall! Ooh! That would be wonderful, wouldn't it? Let's go!" Julia blabbed out, pretending to ignore Hwoarang.

Hwoarang put his hands in his pockets, disappointed but knew that the kiss at least, ensnared her by a bit.

* * *

"Jin! Leggo ob me right noow!" Xiaoyu exclaimed into Jin's hand. Jin loosened his grip after all the noise stopped and then let go.

Taking huge heavy breaths, Xiaoyu flashed an angry glare towards Jin. "You didn't have to do that, you know! That hurt!"

"I was only trying to protect you," Jin answered quietly.

Xiaoyu knew that he spoke true but was getting frustrated seeing him so emotionless towards her.

"Jin, why don't we go and have some fun?!" said Xiaoyu happily, trying to break the awkward, silent mood.

"Fun?" Jin asked curiously. He rarely was interested in many things. Some found him as a snob or boring but Xiaoyu found it mysterious and challenging.

"Yeah, fun! Let's go exploring!" Xiaoyu took Jin by the hand gently and began leading him down an unpaved road, forgetting that there actually was a paved road that would've been safer.

They had walked sort of far off into the woods which looked more like a rainforest. Xiaoyu found many awkward silences but finally found a subject that intrigued Jin.

"So how are your mother and father?" Xiaoyu asked, curious to know more about Jin.

Jin's hands gripped his pants harder and his head hung down, he stared at the ground and opened his mouth several times but found it hard to speak.

"You promise not to tell?" he finally choked out.

"H-huh?" Xiaoyu was surprised that he would actually speak to her about something personal. "I mean, I promise."

"I love my mother very much. I lived with her and she raised me all these years. She is the only woman I trust and she is the most important person to me. But...."

"But what?"

"My father is a very evil man," Jin continued. "I don't like to see him. The only time I see him is during family dinners. He's always in the city with his business and other stuff." Jin appeared to look sad and Xiaoyu saw a hint of pain in his eyes.

"His father must have hurt him before," she thought.

"I don't like to talk about it much. But it's nice to let it out once in a while," Jin smiled, his eyes meeting Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu blushed but managed to keep her cool. "It's nice to talk to you," she smiled back, happily. "I mean it."

Jin turned a slight tinge of pink and continued walking next to Xiaoyu.

The two of them were making their way up a cliff to check for any signs of water besides the ocean. They continued to walk not noticing that the cliff had a very steep slope just ahead.

"So where are your parents?"

"Oh, I live with my uncle Wang-," Xiaoyu tripped on a rock and soon disappeared from Jin's sight. She slid down the cliff, not falling for tumbling over the stones and soon found herself, half conscious.

It wasn't long after Xiaoyu's loud shriek echoed that Jin had jumped down with her, snagging his thin shirt on a large branch from a tree. "Ah, crap!!!" He also took notice of her red shirt snagged on the branch. "That must mean..."

He slowed down to a stop when he reached the dirt at the bottom. He crawled towards Xiaoyu and turned her over but he quickly looked away and darted his hand away when he noticed that most of her shirt was ripped in many places.

"Um, Xiaoyu?" he shook her quietly. Xiaoyu roused with a loud groan. She stared up at Jin, not noticing that the boy that she had been worshipping for years was shirtless.

"Whoa...ack!!!" she noticed that he was indeed shirtless and darted her eyes away. "Um, er...," the both of them stuttered, turning bright red and not looking into each other's eyes.

"Y-your shirt," Xiaoyu simply uttered.

"Yours too," Jin looked around trying to find something else to look at. He wasn't a pervert, but he had a hard time pretending that there wasn't a half topless girl in front of him.

"We should try to get our stuff back."

The both of them tried to climb the giant cliff but found it nearly impossible without any equipment.

"I-I dunno if it's going to be possible to get it," Jin muttered, still embarrassed, his chest a bit scratched from trying to climb up.

"Are we just gonna go around like this then?!" Xiaoyu shrieked, who was now beet red, using her hands to cover herself.

The both of them said nothing seeing that the answer was inevitable and pointless to answer. They walked further down into the road from the cliff and took a turn.

"Wait!" Xiaoyu stopped. "I hear something!" The familiar sound of water running, no, not running, thundering. "A waterfall!"

She ran quickly in the direction from where the noise came from, Jin following behind.

Before they reached the waterfall, they stopped by a large rock. "Look! Clothes!"

* * *

"Wow! Will ya look at that?!" Julia breathed a sigh of amazement when she gazed upon the waterfall that fell into a crystal blue creek of some sort.

"Pretty nice," Hwoarang had to admit that Julia had good navigation skills when she overpowered him in arguing whether they should go left or right.

"Are you going in?" Julia asked.

"Are you?"

"Turn around," Julia replied as she began to lift up her shirt. "I said 'turn around.'"

Hwoarang growled and turned around and began undressing too. He needed to wash off all the sand and grit that stuck to his body from all the walking.

"Okay, I'm going in first. You don't turn around until I say so," Julia informed. "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand! Hurry up!" Hwoarang was getting impatient because back then he would've pretended that he was too cool to go bathe in a creek. But now, he was nearly desperate.

He heard a splash and a giggle and then he couldn't resist. He whooshed around and ran into the creek quickly.

"Ahh!! I told you not to turn around until I said so!" Julia exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, as if you saw anything!" Hwoarang dunked his head in the water and came back up.

Julia's whole body was under the water and only her head stuck out. She waddled away and called out. "Okay, this is my side and that is yours! Stay on your own!"

"This is my side and that is yours, stay on your own blah blah blah," Hwoarang made an annoyed imitation of Julia's bossiness.

He swam over to the waterfall and slowly walked in. Behind the waterfall caught his eye and he stood up to take a look.

On the stone walls held many pictures carved that appeared to tell a story. He ran his hand on one of them that got his attention. A creature, no, more like half human with wings terrorizing a large group of people.

For some reason, Hwoarang's feet seemed to stick to the ground even though he tried to move them, it was almost as if his feet were glued and gravity was against him.

"Shit!" he started moving around trying to wriggle away from the pull that the ground held him.

Soon, he began to feel ridiculous moving around, flailing his arms and making grunting noises out of vain to help him get out of the iron grips of the ground.

"Ahhh!!!" a female voice screamed. "I did not need to see that!"

Suddenly, Hwoarang's feet were set free and he fell backwards onto his rear with a loud _plop_.

He turned around to see Julia with her back turned inside the water, covering her eyes and hyperventilating. "I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" she repeated to herself.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?!" Hwoarang ran away and jumped back into the water.

"Me?!" Julia turned towards Hwoarang. "Who would wanna spy on you?!"

"Lots of girls," Hwoarang was about to reply but decided against it seeing that it would only make Julia grossed out more.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" she kept telling herself. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

"So you saw the whole thing?" Hwoarang asked, trying to regain his dignity.

"I didn't see anything!" exclaimed Julia turning bright red.

"You're lying," Hwoarang swam towards her with a suspicious look on his face.

"You stay away from me! I don't want to be near you right now!" Julia started to tread away.

"So what did you think?" Hwoarang teased, gaining back his usual, teasing, terrorizing attitude when he felt like making fun of someone.

"I didn't see _that!_" Julia yelled. "Okay, so what if he has a nice butt? Stop that!" she thought. She honestly did not see everything, for if she had, she would've had a worse reaction.

"But you still saw something, didn't you?" he was getting closer, his face twisted in a giant smirk. "I'm only gonna play around. I'm not gonna do anything," he thought evilly.

"Stop it stop it stop it!!!" she shrieked over and over again.

Hwoarang brought his face close to Julia and his lips parted. "He's going to kiss me for real this time," she thought. She didn't know whether to lean forward and stay. She knew that she couldn't back away, and even if she wanted to, she might cut her heel on one of the rocks below.

"What would you do if I told you...," he began.

"Y-yes?" Julia managed to breathe out.

Hwoarang did not finish his sentence and his eyes no longer held the sultry look but widened into a look of surprise and shock.

"Our clothes are gone!!!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay so I added in a little bit peverted humor .. haha you know whenever people are stuck on an island they always end up swimming in a pretty lake or creek with a waterfall .. I couldn't really resist ;D coming up next .. What did Jin and Xiaoyu really do with the clothes? And how is Hwoarang and Julia going to cope without clothes while being stuck together? And will the people reunite or will they continue wandering, except this time, with a few matierial troubles xD? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Sticks and Stones and Leaves

**My Rival's Paradise**

**Sticks and Stones...and Leaves **

"Our clothes are gone!!!"

"H-huh? What do you mean?" said Julia, shaking out of her daze. She peered over her shoulder and found that the large rocks that she and Hwoarang laid their clothes on were indeed missing.

Julia gasped and started to hyperventilate. "Oh, crap, this isn't good. I'm stuck on an island with a Grade-A pervert and now our clothes are gone," she thought her heart hurting from breathing so hard.

"Hey, you okay?" Hwoarang asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Donnn't touch me, youuuu!!!" she whirled around to face him. She held an angry glare as she backed up away from him. "You probably did something to them, didn't you?!"

"M-me?! Why are you blaming me?" Hwoarang spluttered as he glanced up again to see the clothes still missing.

"You plotted this!" Julia crawled behind a rock and started gathering large leaves that dropped on the ground. She began wrapping them around her upper body and her lower body with the large leaves and tucking in the ends.

"Why the hell would I plot something like this?" Hwoarang climbed out and went on the other side of the rock when he saw Julia give him a death glare.

"I don't know, you pervert, I bet you have many other ideas in your measly little brain," said Julia, too angry to think before she talked.

"Don't be so stupid, why would I lose my own clothes?"

Julia found herself unable to come up with another accusation and just pouted.

"They couldn't have gone far," said Hwoarang wrapping something around him. "We can still go look for them." He stepped out from behind the rock.

Hwoarang looked so ridiculous that Julia burst out laughing hysterically.

"Y-you look like a wannabe Tarzan!!!" Julia pointed and laughed, losing her dignity as she continued to laugh in his face. It was probably from the shock that Julia not only lost her dignity for the moment but her sanity.

It was sort of true, and his shoulder length orange hair added to the picture of Tarzan too. He had several leaves tucked in together to sort of form a loincloth looking skirt and was bare-chested.

Hwoarang, on the other hand was not too amused. He looked at Julia strangely, never expecting an outburst like that from someone like Julia.

"You can be my Jane," Hwoarang simply stated. At that moment, Julia stopped laughing and shut her mouth. "That sure shut her up," Hwoarang thought, getting a pretty good view of Julia.

"Ew! You really know how to turn even the simplest things into perversions!!!" exclaimed Julia, gaining her sanity back.

"The more you talk, the farther the people are going to get away," Hwoarang started to look at the ground for clues, finding some shoe tracks and following them.

The two of them began tracking; occasionally sneaking glances at each other's scantily clad body.

* * *

"Jin, I don't think this was such a good idea," Xiaoyu muttered as she power walked alongside with Jin.

"It's either this or we walk around, um, you know," Jin replied turning red when he mentioned, "You know."

Xiaoyu was wearing a white tank top and carrying the blue denim shorts while Jin found himself walking uncomfortably in a tight sleeveless shirt that clung to his body almost too tightly.

It was apparent that the two of them didn't really think before they took the clothes from the rock.

"Won't the other people be missing clothes?" asked Xiaoyu curiously, imagining how angry the people must be when they find out that their clothes are gone.

"I'm sure they have plenty," was Jin's mindless answer. Jin had not looked at Xiaoyu's face for a while, still embarrassed.

Neither did Xiaoyu but she was starting to doubt that stealing clothes was such a good idea.

"Maybe we should give them back," said Xiaoyu tensely.

Jin stopped in his tracks and turned his back to Xiaoyu so she wouldn't see the furious blush on his face. "Are you saying that we should wander around, n-naked?"

"You said that they have clothes, maybe they'll lend us some," Xiaoyu answered.

Jin was hesitant but he had to admit that was a pretty smart idea.

The two of them were about to turn around and walk back before hearing rustling in the bushes.

"Jin, what was that?" Xiaoyu whispered, crouching alongside with Jin.

"Sshh," Jin put a finger to his lips and gently pulled Xiaoyu down with him. "Listen."

They heard the rustling sound again, and a murmur of voices.

"I wanna tear their legs off, and then break their arms. And after that, I'll bash them in the head. Those fuckers should die a million deaths and then I get to make their final death the worst of all!" was what they heard from a male voice.

Frightened, Xiaoyu clung on to Jin and the two of them began to quietly crawl away into the bushes on the other side.

"Let's run!"

* * *

"We've been walking for an hour already, we're never gonna get our clothes back," Julia muttered.

"Aw, quit complaining, the faster we walk, the better chance we have of finding them," Hwoarang retorted.

"That's easy for you to say. Your leaves don't have stupid bugs on them," said Julia picking off bugs from the leaves, frustrated and itchy is many places.

"Man, I wish I had a camera. Perfect Miss Julia Chang looking like the queen of the Jungle. This is rich," Hwoarang smirked, changing the subject.

"Me too, Hwoarang Doo San, class delinquent, looking like Tarzan, then again, it doesn't make much difference," Julia snapped.

"What would your parents think?" Hwoarang laughed, pretending to take a picture, making clicking sounds.

"Oh yeah? What would yours?"

"I hate them. Don't get me started."

"H-huh?"

"I wanna tear their legs off, and then break their arms. And after that, I'll bash them in the head. Those fuckers should die a million deaths and then I get to make their final death the worst of all!"

"Dude, calm down," said Julia, surprised at Hwoarang's sudden outburst.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Oh no, you didn't!" Julia was angry now.

"No, seriously, shut up, I hear something."

"Oh."

"I think we're near them, let's get them."

The two of them took off, running at very fast speeds, avoiding the trees and twigs in the way, hearing the pounding of feet, not far ahead.

"Okay, we got you!!!"

"Hwoarang, stop!!!" Julia let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**A/N: Hey guys !! Sorry this chapter is kind of short .. I'm leaving to go on a vacation for 5 days so I just decided to add in a quick chapter before I go .. coming up next .. will Julia and Hwoarang ever get thier clothes back?Why did Julia scream so loud? And what is the fate of the four lost fighters? Are they to be reunited or misunderstoodly playing the game of Cat and Mouse? Find out next chapter!! =p**


	8. Author's Note

**My Rival's Paradise **

**Author's Note **

**To the readers of this story .. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my other computer with the new chapter is broken and I'm waiting to get it back so I won't be able to update for a short while .. be patient, as soon as I get it back, I'll post it up .. in case you are wondering why don't I just post it up with this computer, I'd rather stick to my old idea instead of write a completely different chapter .. and this will lead to the thought .. use the old idea and write a new chapter on this computer .. the thing is .. since I haven't updated or even looked at my old chapter before, I kind of forgot some stuff .. yes stupid I know =[ .. but rest assured!! I will continue the story !! **

**Thank you **


	9. The Hunt

**My Rival's Paradise  
**

**The Hunt**

"Hwoarang! Stop!" Julia yelled loudly as she tried to grab a hold of Hwoarang's shoulder. She missed and tripped and found herself staring at Hwoarang's head glaring back at her.

Julia sighed as she stood up to dust herself off. "Great, now we're gonna lose them," she muttered.

"Well, you could have warned me first!" Hwoarang snapped back, obviously embarrassed as he gazed up at Julia.

"Warned you? You, being the impatient idiot you are, wouldn't have listened anyway," Julia tossed her head and looked off in her left direction.

"Just get me out of here, will ya?"

Julia extended her arm out and with some difficulty, managed to pull Hwoarang so he was able to push himself out of the large hole.

Hwoarang smiled at Julia, it almost looked real and it wasn't his usual smirk. "Thanks. I owe ya one."

"Um, er..." Julia stammered but turned around with a quick whirl of her head. "Let's just go."

They ventured off and walked off for a while, and then stopped short at the sight of large gray broken rocks, piled onto each other and scattered all over the place.

The sky had suddenly turned gray and the pretty flowers and trees suddenly seemed to look as gloomy as the sky.

"What the hell," Hwoarang muttered, scooting closer to Julia. Julia did not notice but continued to stare off. Hwoarang took a glance at Julia and noticed that her eyes have seemed to turned so dark it was almost black.

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes?!" Hwoarang exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't answer.

"Julia, your eyes," he stated.

Still no answer.

It seemed as if she couldn't hear him and Hwoarang sensed something was very wrong.

Julia started to walk slowly towards the boulders. And then that was when Hwoarang realized that these were not only just rocks and boulders, they belonged to a building.

He stepped behind Julia, looking at the ruins, but also found it difficult to see what was ahead from the fog gathering up.

"Julia, why are acting so weird?" Hwoarang tried to break the silence but was not successful.

She continued to walk straight until she stopped in front of a large spear. She stood in front of the spear for a minute before she picked it up and turned to Hwoarang. "Let's go."

"H-huh?" Hwoarang was now very baffled at the sight of Julia. "Jeez, what are you? Some kind of Amazon Queen?" he mocked.

Julia said nothing but the smile that broke out across her face; Hwoarang was not able to see.

* * *

"Jin! I'm so tired!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as they continued to venture across the middle of nowhere. The clear blue sky had now turned gray and the atmosphere was no longer so welcoming.

"Just keep walking. We'll find somewhere to hide," Jin answered.

Xiaoyu sighed and continued walking. They have been walking for hours, occasionally resting but whenever Jin heard a snap or something, he grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and rushed off.

Jin had instructed Xiaoyu to talk low in case anyone would hear. Unfortunately Jin does not have very good hearing and every time she tried to whisper something, he would ask, "What?" three or more times.

After around half an hour of more power walking, even Jin had to admit that he was dead tired.

"We should rest now," he said, stopping in front of a large cave.

"In there?" Xiaoyu took one look at the black narrow opening into the cave.

"Where else could we camp out?" Jin replied, taking Xiaoyu's hand and dragging her towards the mouth of the cave.

She tried to pull away as they came closer to the cave but Jin was too strong.

"There's no light, Jin," Xiaoyu whispered.

"We won't go far," he reassured her as he felt her hand grip tighter.

They walked down the cave and stopped at about thirty feet inside, barely able to see the opening but it remained visible.

"Okay, right her would be good," Jin sat down, still holding Xiaoyu's hand.

"I can barely see anything," Xiaoyu muttered. "Don't leave or anything." She sat down and scooted so close to Jin that she was practically squishing up against him.

"Er, don't worry," Jin was grateful that the cave was so dark. Xiaoyu would not be able to see him blush.

"Can we get back to our original camp tomorrow?"

"Mmhm," Jin slowly lay on the ground.

Xiaoyu no longer felt the warmth of Jin's body against her and started to panic. Well, who wouldn't in a cave so dark you can't even see what's around?

"Jin?!"

Jin, a little annoyed that she kept making so much noise, pulled her down next to him. "Don't make so much noise."

Xiaoyu felt Jin wrap his arms around her and relaxed. "This has been one heck of a day."

"Mmm, tell me about it."

The two of them fell asleep, embraced in each other's arms, unaware of the danger creeping up to them.

* * *

"Julia!!! I'm tired!" Hwoarang whined. "We've been walking for hours. I bet you don't even know where you're going."

Instead of usually turning around to snap at him, she did not answer but continued to walk as if she was in a daze.

"We haven't rested. They couldn't have gone that far," Hwoarang tried again.

Julia had never turned around to look at him. It seemed as if she knew what she was doing, and this Hwoarang found even more unusual that she was so calm about this compared to her hotheaded self.

"I found them," she muttered as she stopped in front of the mouth of a small cave.

"Oh no! No freakin' way! We're not going in there!" Hwoarang said as he automatically noticed the black entrance.

"How pathetic," Julia walked off into the cave. Hwoarang had almost no choice but to follow.

"The only reason why I'm coming with you is to make sure you don't get yourself into any kind of crap," Hwoarang attempted to make Julia blush.

"Worry more about yourself," was Julia's cold answer.

"What?"

Julia all of a sudden took off running, her feet pounding onto the cold ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Come back!"

Julia gave a loud shrill scream, spear raised up, ready to throw. Hwoarang, still able to see a little bit of Julia's figure, jumped and tackled her to the ground. "Are you crazy?! What are you doing?!"

"Get off of me! They will escape!"

"Who?!"

"They must die!"

"I'm not getting off you until you explain everything!"

"I will gouge your eyes out if you do not let go of me!"

"H-huh?!" Hwoarang was shocked at Julia's fury as she fought from underneath him.

Julia used her spear and jammed the end of the wooden part at Hwoarang's side, not hard enough to pierce him, but enough to knock him off of her.

"Julia!"

She ran off further. Hwoarang, clutching his side, ran with great difficulty but was determined to not let her go.

* * *

"Jin! I hear something!" Xiaoyu woke up with a snap. She shook Jin very hard and he woke up with a groan.

"W-what?"

"Something's coming at us!"

The both of them stood up and did the only thing they could think of first. They ran off further into the cave, foolishly but unable to think of anything else.

As they ran, they could hear pounding footsteps running behind them. A loud shrill scream echoed across the cave walls.

"Ahhh!!!" Xiaoyu tripped on a rock. She felt her knees scrape against the cold floor, but scrambled to pick herself up. "Oww!!" she cried from the pain.

"Come on!" Jin grabbed Xiaoyu's arm and yanked her up, taking hold of her hand and running at full speed.

They found themselves closing in on the end of the cave. "What do we do now?" Xiaoyu whispered as they found themselves backed up against the wall.

"We fight."

The figure closed up on them, and stood about ten feet away from them. They could not see anything except a pair of two red eyes glaring back at them.

But the figure was not alone. The second shadow had joined next to the first.

The figure with the eyes glowing red raised the spear in the their hand and threw it.

And the spear flew towards the Jin and Xiaoyu.

"No!!!" Xiaoyu wailed as Jin fell to the ground.

**A/N: Yay! Well, I finally updated. Hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long time to update because 1. I didn't have the time.. 2. I needed some time to think of some ideas.. But anyways, what will happen in the next chapter? And what happened to Jin? What is up with Julia's new change? Is she even sane anymore? The tensions and fear start to rise up as changes begin to take course. Find out on the next chapter!**


	10. The Demon's Within

**My Rival's Paradise**

**The Demons Within **

"Jin!!!" Xiaoyu shrieked as she heard Jin fall to the floor with a thud. She fell to her knees and touched the ground looking for his fallen body. She felt something warm and cradled the body in her arms, tears running down her cheeks, almost too terrified to move.

The figure up ahead, eyes brightly glowing an eerie crimson stepped slowly towards Xiaoyu.

"Stop! Don't get any closer!" Xiaoyu yelled, clutching Jin's body tighter.

The figure stopped about five feet in front of Xiaoyu. With a loud scream, she flung herself towards Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu never felt the slam of a body against her, but instead found herself being pushed away and hitting the ground. She no longer felt Jin's body in her arms.

She looked up and saw the silhouette of a figure standing in front of her, the back facing Xiaoyu. She quietly leaned over to take a look at the standing figure and noticed eyes glowing blood red, with the light that illuminated from the eyes, she noticed strange markings on the figures face.

Her attacker snarled and leaped towards the other but was knocked into the wall of the cave, flying five feet backwards with a surprised yell.

The silhouette took big steps toward the fallen body and grabbed the enemy by the hair, yanking roughly.

All Xiaoyu could do was watch. She held her breath and tried not to whimper as she winced at the sound of crashing, banging and screeching.

She slowly stood up and leaned against the wall, every few seconds taking a step towards the fighting figures.

The crimson-eyed woman swung angrily and managed to hit her opponent square in the stomach. He let out small 'oof' but regained his fighting stance.

The two of them managed to violently fight their way more than halfway out of the cave, Xiaoyu quietly following along, unnoticed.

Soon, the light from the outside began to shine on the faces of the two mysterious opponents. But what Xiaoyu saw was nothing compared to human.

* * *

"Ugh," Hwoarang groaned, clutching his side. "What the...?"

He found himself alone inside the cave, head throbbing and his side feeling as if it were going to burst. The last thing he remembered was being knocked to the ground by something he couldn't see. All he saw were a pair of blood red glowing eyes, glowering at him before he blacked out.

He brushed himself off and stood up slowly, unaware of what was going on until he heard something being thrown against the wall. Some rocks and dirt clattered on the floor from the impact.

He took off on a run, after realizing that the banging against the wall became constant. "Julia!"

Hwoarang kept running and began to see the light from the opening of the cave. But what was before his eyes, Hwoarang could hardly believe.

There Julia was, on top of a man with torn clothing, clawing at his face as the man tried to fight him off her. But something was wrong with the two of them.

They hardly looked human anymore.

"Julia! Stop!" Hwoarang ran forward and grabbed Julia by the arm. "Ugh!" he was knocked to the floor by Julia's free arm as she slashed him away.

He got up quickly and tried to grab Julia's waist but the thrashing man accidentally kicked him in the shin painfully. His knee throbbed as he bit his lip, trying to hold his balance.

"Julia, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hwoarang took a firm hold on Julia's waist and managed to wrench her off of the man. She squirmed and shrieked but was unable to break out of his tight grip.

All of a sudden, the man on the floor stood up in a flash, glaring at Hwoarang with his glowing eyes. But even through the strange markings that covered around his face, Hwoarang immediately recognized the man.

"Kazama!"

* * *

"Kazama! What the hell are you doing here?!" Hwoarang yelled out of surprise and shock as he fought to keep a hold of Julia.

Jin did not answer but took a fighting stance, appearing to challenge Hwoarang.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, eh?" Hwoarang's old self kicking in. He shook out of it and for once, appeared to be thinking logically. "No, not now. Look at Julia."

Julia turned her head around and bit Hwoarang painfully on the shoulder. Out of shock, Hwoarang's hands let go of Julia and tried to pry her off of him. As soon as his hands went away from her waist, she took off into a run and stopped when she was ten feet away from the both of them.

Her face held anger, but Hwoarang was able to read panic in her eyes. He was about to go after her but was knocked to the ground after a rush of footsteps came forward and he found himself with Jin on top of him about to pummel his face in.

"Get the hell of me, Kazama! I don't want to deal with you right now!" Hwoarang yelled, kicking from under him.

Jin lowered his fist but grinned evilly, gazing into Hwoarang's eyes.

Hwoarang stared back at him, anger burning in his eyes. His hands were splayed at his sides, but as he distracted Jin, he grabbed a hand full of sand and with one quick toss out of desperation; he threw the sand into Jin's eyes.

Jin howled and staggered backward, rubbing at his eyes. Hwoarang was tempted to kick the crap out of Jin but remembered Julia, who was still watching tensively.

Usually Hwoarang would never run away from an opportunity like this but he decided that Julia was more important than some repetitive battle. He would continue this later.

While Jin was still distracted trying to clear his eyes, Hwoarang leaped to where Julia was watching and did the first thing that came to mind.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and used one hand to push on a pressure point on the back of her neck roughly as she tried to kick at him. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over, her knees buckled and she fell lifelessly in Hwoarang's arms.

* * *

Xiaoyu who was watching all of this could not hold in her anger anymore in seeing everyone fighting so viciously like that, broke into a run and grabbed Jin by the waist.

"Stop! No more!" Xiaoyu cried nails digging into his sides. Jin turned his head around and glared into her tear-filled eyes.

Xiaoyu knew what she was doing was foolish but she held on anyway. To her surprise, Jin did not push her away. Instead, he put his hand on top of her hand and held it there.

"Jin, I was so worried. I almost thought that you turned into some weird..." Xiaoyu sighed as she felt the warmth of Jin's back.

Jin, with one quick swift move, grabbed both of her arms and slammed her into the ground but cradled her head as if he wanted to protect it.

Xiaoyu, already confused, looked up at the sky, shocked that Jin had actually done that to her. But soon the view of the sky was replaced with Jin kneeling over her with a sadistic grin on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Xiaoyu screamed, trying to scramble up. Jin placed his knee on her stomach, holding her down. And then he did the unthinkable.

He wrapped his hands around Xiaoyu's neck and began to squeeze.

**TBC**

**A/N: Bwahahaha I finally updated...took me this long but I finally did. Well, details, details, details...the obvious question...what is going to happen to Xiaoyu and demonic Jin? Will Julia ever wake up and if she does, will she ever be normal? Find out next chapter! **


	11. Rivals Reunited

**My Rival's Paradise **

**Rivals Reunited**

Jin's hands squeezed painfully at Xiaoyu's neck as his face filled with malice and anger. He glared down at her, their eyes locked for a moment before he turned away.

Xiaoyu tried to scream but only a strangled cry came out. She flailed around but knew that it was no use. He was too strong and slowly, she felt darkness enclosing in on her.

"Foolish woman, I told you that you were going to die," Jin spat at Xiaoyu in a voice she could not recognize. He laughed and let go, only to start squeezing at her neck again.

"Why must you make me suffer like this?" Xiaoyu thought to herself, tears coming out from the pain and hurt. "But I must go on. I can't die like this."

Suddenly, Xiaoyu felt a whoosh of air coming back into her lungs. Her eyes snapped open and Jin was no longer on top of her. She coughed and heaved but managed to find her breath again. She rolled over to her side and found her best friend lying down next to her.

"Julia!" she cried, crawling quickly to Julia. But she was surprised to find Julia, still as death. "Julia!" Xiaoyu grabbed Julia by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Wake up! Wake up!" Xiaoyu shrieked, fresh tears streaming down her face, as she began to sob. "All this misery going about, I wish I were home again," she thought as she clutched Julia's body.

She heard a loud yell and looked up. To her surprise, she found the pervert who was sitting with her on the ferry and Jin, literally at each other's throats.

* * *

"Kazama! I'm gonna kill you! I swear, I'm gonna kill you!" Hwoarang yelled with menace.

"Why don't you try?" Jin smiled as he darted one of Hwoarang's powerful kicks. "You fight impressively for a buffoon."

"What the hell do you mean? We fought before!" protested Hwoarang, throwing a powerful punch at Jin's stomach. He knelt to the ground and wrapped his arm around Jin's neck, forcing Jin into a submission.

"No," Jin used a free arm and punched Hwoarang's face with the back of his fist. "We haven't."

Hwoarang fell back, startled but not finished yet. He quickly stood up and prepared to give Jin a powerful axe kick. But as he raised his foot, to his surprise, Jin fell down to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, come on, not now," Hwoarang growled and knelt down next to Jin's fallen body. It was apparent that he was unconscious but Hwoarang decided that he was just pretending. He punched Jin on the arm lightly. Jin did not stir. "This isn't funny! Finish what we were doing!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Don't you touch him!" a female voice shrieked. Hwoarang heard frantic footsteps and found the Xiaoyu girl next to him. She dropped to her knees and cradled Jin's head.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at this crazy girl. Has she seen what has been going on the past few minutes? Yet she still holds him as if she loves him with all her heart. "Are you crazy?! Did you see what he did to me?! Don't touch that-that monster!"

"What he did to you?!" she turned to him sharply, glaring at him. "You must've hurt him. I saw you two!"

"And you also saw him trying to strangle you! Jin's a monster!"

"That was not Jin!" Xiaoyu raised her voice to match his.

Hwoarang lowered his voice, seeing that he was only angering Xiaoyu. "Well, great, now we have an unconscious girl and an unconscious monster lying on the ground. What do we do?"

"He's not a monster!"

"Fine, an unconscious asswipe."

Xiaoyu ignored him, and bent down, her mouth open as she tilted Jin's head back.

"Oh shit! You're not gonna do that, are you?!" Hwoarang gagged as he turned away. "Julia!" He ran towards Julia's body, not too far away from them.

Xiaoyu ignored him and just as her lips hovered barely an inch from Jin's, he woke up with a loud yell. His head bumped with Xiaoyu and she fell back with a squeak.

"What happened?" Jin asked groggily, rubbing his head.

"No, you must rest for a moment!" Xiaoyu ran to Jin, caressing his head as she ignored the throbbing pain in her head.

Jin looked towards Hwoarang who was bent over Julia's body. "Strange," Jin thought. "What are those two doing here?"

Slowly, he got up, not aware that he had just brushed Xiaoyu off of him and walked towards Hwoarang.

"Hey, what just happened?" said Jin looking down on Hwoarang who looked worried.

Hwoarang clenched his fists and attempted to ignore Jin, too angry for the moment.

"I asked you once. What just happened?" Jin repeated quietly.

"Ahhhh!!! Can't you ever shut up?! You know damn well what happened! Now shut up before I smash your face in!" Hwoarang flew to his feet and started screaming, just inches from Jin's face.

"What do we do now? We can't leave her like this," Hwoarang turned to Xiaoyu who knelt down and stared curiously at Julia.

"You were the one that knocked her unconscious," Xiaoyu said informatively. "You should know how to wake her up."

"Yeah, I know how," Hwoarang nodded. "But do I have to give her CPR? Her hot air might go into me," said Hwoarang, trying to disguise the desire to place his lips on top of Julia's.

"Like it already hasn't," Jin muttered.

"Well, I can do it," Xiaoyu offered. "Of course, even though I prefer not,Jin can also do it-."

"NO!" Hwoarang accidentally yelled out. "I mean, no, Jin would probably give her the possessed disease. I'll do it." He tilted her head up tenderly and placed his lips over her barely open mouth.

As he did this, Julia began to stir, but Hwoarang did not notice and continued to breath air into her, stopping occasionally to pump at her stomach but then returning to her lips again.

Her eyes snapped wide open and she found Hwoarang on top of her, his soft lips over hers. She jumped up, knocking Hwoarang backwards.

"What the hell are you doing to me, you pervert!" Julia screamed, wiping at her mouth. "You're trying to take advantage of me! And where are we?! Did you drug me? I knew you were crazy! The minute you made me jump off the boat!" Julia continued to rave, not aware that there were two other people watching her, half amused and half surprised at her reaction.

"And then the time you kissed me," Julia paced, throwing her arms up in the air.

"He kissed you?!" Xiaoyu accidentally blurted out.

Julia stopped pacing and slowly turned around, surprised to hear a familiar female voice.

"Xiaoyu? Is that really you?" Julia took a step towards Xiaoyu, eyes shining with the happiest smile Hwoarang has ever seen.

Xiaoyu and Julia hugged each other in a tight embrace, chattering on happily about how they've missed each other and giggling excitedly to have finally found one another.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and glared at Jin. "This isn't over yet," he muttered.

"What happened to 'Mr. I love Julia'?" Jin shot back quietly.

"What the-ew, hell no!" Hwoarang's face crumbled as he turned a shade of pink.

"I saw the way you looked at her, how you wanted to save her life," Jin smirked, surprised at his ability to embarrass Hwoarang when he had the chance.

Hwoarang found it difficult to find his words. He stuttered, "J-Julia's a hotheaded bookworm! Why would I want that?"

Jin smiled showing his perfect white teeth, "That's why you like her, stupid."

"I DON'T LIKE JULIA ONE BIT!" Hwoarang yelled out loud.

Instead of Jin's pressing taunts, he heard silence and looked over to side.

Julia and Xiaoyu had stopped their chatter and instead, stared at Hwoarang intently. Xiaoyu glared at him, which was apparent that she did not like Hwoarang.

But Julia's face held a different kind of look. She stared at Hwoarang, her eyes burned at him but Hwoarang looked away.

"But I like you."

TBC 

**A/N: Okay, I finally updated. Sorry it took me so long but I had so much things going on at school. Oh well, the point is, I updated. Haha, the fighters have finally met again, reunited. Some of you may be disappointed that there will be no more time for the couples to be alone. But don't worry; it's getting interesting as ever. But what will happen now that everyone is together? Will it be smooth sailing as it goes along or will the of Jin and Hwoarang's rivalry turn this prolonged vacation into a storm? Find out on the next chapter!**


	12. Why Don't We Just Kiss?

**My Rival's Paradise **

**Why Don't We Just Kiss?**

"But I like you," Julia murmured softly as she walked up a gaping Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's mouth fell slightly open but closed his mouth quickly. He gulped and stayed silent.

"Hwoarang, you mean to say that all those days we spent together, you feel nothing towards me?" Julia glided over to Hwoarang and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I, er…," Hwoarang muttered, turning beet red by the second.

"I know what you're thinking right now," Julia let her voice fall to a soft whisper. "You're speechless."

"Everyone's watching," Hwoarang finally managed to get out quietly. He gulped again, entranced by eyes as they locked on his.

"Let them watch," Julia pulled Hwoarang's face towards her and then she gave Hwoarang a loud…

**SMACK**

"Ow!" Hwoarang howled, clutching his cheek, as Julia swiftly pulled away after giving him a resounding slap.

Julia sauntered to Xiaoyu's side with her head held high as she ignored the surprised gazes of Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Wow, you really got him good," Xiaoyu exclaimed as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Hwoarang glared at Julia as he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her about fifteen feet away from the others as she tried to pull his wrist off of hers. He said nothing as they walked and did not look at her.

"You let me go right now!" Julia snapped. "What I did, you totally deserved it!"

Hwoarang stopped and let go of her wrists. At that moment, she turned around to go but Hwoarang grabbed a hold of her waist tightly.

"Oh, you're really in for it now!" Julia kicked and squirmed.

* * *

"You think we should try to stop them from murdering each other?" Xiaoyu said to Jin. "They both look awfully mad."

Jin pondered this for a moment. It is apparent that Hwoarang is smitten with Julia. To ruin a moment for his rival, or to see the amusing sight set in front of him.

"Nah, let's just leave them at it. They'll resolve it… somehow," Jin smirked as he watched Hwoarang grimace after Julia elbowed him in his stomach.

"Do you think what went on between them was as interesting as ours," Xiaoyu asked, scooting closed to Jin.

"Mmm, I bet theirs was probably more interesting," Jin smiled.

Xiaoyu blushed and leaned her head on Jin's shoulder. He didn't pull away.

* * *

"What's your problem?!" Julia shrieked angrily. She stopped kicking and fighting and instead, lay stiff against Hwoarang's arms.

"Why did you hit me?" Hwoarang calmly asked.

"I…," Julia trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm asking you. Why did you hit me?" he asked again, his voice soft and a bit soothing, which was not at all like his usual loud, obnoxious voice.

"I don't know," Julia finally admitted. She relaxed against his arms and for some reason, started to cry.

"I just…I don't know," she repeated, trying to find her words but could not.

Hwoarang thought for a moment and then muttered, "It's alright. I really did not mind."

Julia craned her neck around, her eyes still wet but shocked. "Really, why not?"

Hwoarang chuckled, "Because at that moment, I think I realized something."

"And what is that?"

He leaned in close to her ear, his soft breath slightly tickling her ear.

"You finally have the hots for me!" he exclaimed loudly in her ear.

Julia jumped and quickly ran out of his arms. "You obnoxious jerk!" she yelled as she walked away quickly to Xiaoyu and Jin.

* * *

"I was almost certain that they would kiss," Xiaoyu sighed as she saw Julia quickly run out of Hwoarang's arms. "They were so close."

Jin laughed loudly. "Those two were made for each other." He turned to Xiaoyu and looked at her. She was peering up at him curiously.

"You believe that people are made for each other," she asked quietly. Jin could hear a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"That's what my mother told me," said Jin sincerely. "She told me that one day, I'll know when I find the one that's meant for me."

Xiaoyu listened attentively, her mouth struggling to ask him but became so nervous she just stared at him with a blank look on her face.

Jin noticed this and scratched his head, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm really cheesy right now."

"No no!," Xiaoyu accidentally exclaimed as she grabbed Jin's arm. "Um, you know…do you think you've found the one that's m-meant for you yet?" she stuttered.

Jin looked at her, surprised. He turned away from her so she couldn't see his slight smile. "I don't know yet."

* * *

Julia stomped over to Xiaoyu, her eyes no longer teary but filled with anger. "He's so…so argh!," Julia shrieked as she threw her arms up in the air. "He pisses me off so bad!"

"Hey, calm down," Xiaoyu soothed her best friend as she led her away. "We don't have to deal with that meanie."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way!" Hwoarang yelled after the two of them.

Julia did not bother to turn around but Xiaoyu did to glare at him. "Just leave us alone!" she yelled.

"I'm not done with her yet!" Hwoarang yelled back, walking quickly towards them. "And you stay out of this!"

Hwoarang almost caught up to the two girls but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. "Just let them go."

Hwoarang stiffened at the sound of the voice, knowing who it was, narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you two just mind your own business?" he snapped.

"It's obvious that they don't want to see you," Jin muttered as he took his hand off of Hwoarang's shoulder. "And don't talk to Xiaoyu like that."

Hwoarang's face slowly went up to a grin as he advanced on Jin. Jin looked at him suspiciously but stood his ground.

"Now what are you up to, Doo-san?" Jin growled, annoyed of Hwoarang smile, in which he rarely got to see directed towards him.

"Nobody's watching. Let's finish what you started," Hwoarang's grin widened.

"You want to fight till death?" Jin asked confused, his hand coming up to scratch his head again.

Hwoarang chuckled. "No, dumbass. Whoever falls to the ground first has to go hunting."

Jin started to laugh. This was the lamest deal he ever heard of. "Sounds easy enough to me, Doo-San."

"Naked."

Jin gulped as he managed to stutter out. "T-that's stupid. Why would anyone want to go hunting n-naked?"

Hwoarang did not answer this and just replied, "I guess you're just scared then."

"I am not!"

"Let's go then."

**A/N: Well, folks, everyone has met up again and boy, looks like things are getting off to a rocky start? Once again, Hwoarang has managed to blow off his charming act and is already picking a fight? Who is going down as the naked hunter? And who is going down with him?**


	13. The Naked Hunter

**The Naked Hunter**

Jin got into his fighting stance as he focused his eyes intently on Hwoarang's. Even though he knew that he was stronger than his opponent, he knew that Hwoarang was tricky, especially when he kicked.

Hwoarang smiled, in spite of the chance that he would have to humiliate himself. But he was thinking more about how ridiculous Jin would look hunting nude.

"Heh, heh, this is gonna be great!" he thought to himself. "Mr. I'm-too- cool running around the island without his pants on! That'll sure get everyone's attention!"

He became so anxious to win that he darted towards Jin, forgetting that Jin was ready for him. At the last moment, he delivered a swift kick but Jin caught his foot in a flash and nearly flipped him over.

Hwoarang shocked that Jin was able to get him to kneel on the ground, quickly jumped to his feet

Jin stood there with a slight grin on his face. "Had enough, Doo-San?"

Hwoarang felt himself growing hot. He growled and rushed towards Jin again and tried to throw a punch to Jin's face. Jin caught it with ease and held it there and was also able to grab Hwoarang's other arm.

"Nothing's changed," Jin muttered as he held Hwoarang's fist in a firm grip, and began to twist Hwoarang's other arm.

Hwoarang bit his lip to keep quiet. He was not going to give Jin the satisfaction of letting Jin know that he was winning.

"Just say it and I'll stop. Or else I'm gonna have to get you on the ground"

"Fuck you."

Jin twisted harder and turned Hwoarang around. Hwoarang stubbornly clenched his teeth and managed to supress his scream into a low growl.

* * *

Julia and Xiaoyu made their way towards the trees, not too far away from the beach but out of view.

Julia's eyes had already dried but she was still fuming as she refused to sit down.

"Aw, come on. We should talk about it," Xiaoyu said softly, trying to calm down her friend.

"Where…do I begin?" Julia threw her arms up into the air. "Sometimes I really do hate him."

"I'll say, he seems so…rude and obnoxious."

"Yeah…"

"I have no clue how you could have spent so much time with him without going crazy."

"I endured it. But it wasn't so bad sometimes."

"What!"

"I mean, sometimes he wasn't all that awful," Julia started talking quickly. "Sure, he was rude _most _of the time, but there were times when…I actually thought he was a good person."

Xiaoyu chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"But enough of me," Julia smiled. "How was spending time with Jin? I'm sure you loveeeeed it."

Xiaoyu turned pink and couldn't help but grin. "It was difficult but I think I got him to open up to me a bit."

"That's great! You finally talked to your crush since freshman year!" Julia laughed loudly then added with a sigh. "I wish my situation was like that and not a dilemma."

* * *

"Why…won't…you fall?" Jin gritted his teeth as his frustration started to build. He felt his arms growing tired and sore as his grip began to loosen on Hwoarang.

Hwoarang noticed this and started struggling harder. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you'd gone hunting naked instead of this," he threatened.

One of Jin's arms gave up and Hwoarang quickly twisted out of Jin's grip, breaking free.

"He's tired, now's my chance!" Hwoarang thought triumphantly, squatting low to trip Jin.

"What in the world are you guys doing!" a female voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at Xiaoyu and Julia watching them with a confused look on their faces.

"H-huh?" Hwoarang's mind skipped for a beat and found himself with his bottom planted on the ground.

"You lose."

Hwoarang shook out of his surprised daze and looked around. "Hey! You cheated! I'm not all the way on the ground!" he yelled, scrambling to get up.

"Now you are," Jin quickly kicked Hwoarang back to the ground and put his foot firmly on Hwoarang's chest.

"You fuckin' cheated! You all saw that, didn't you!" Hwoarang yelled angrily as he scrambled to stand up. "You all saw him cheat, didn't you!"

Julia and Xiaoyu still looked baffled and didn't say anything as they looked at Hwoarang puzzled.

Hwoarang was jumping up and down and saw hysterical. "You got me when I wasn't looking! That's unfair! I demand a rematch!"

Jin chuckled softly to himself and shrugged. "I believe that's your own fault now, isn't it?"

"You just don't wanna rematch cuz' you know I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Don't even try that again, Doo-San. You started this whole thing and it backfired on you," Jin laughed.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Doing what?" Julia interrupted.

"He's gonna-."

"Shut up!" Hwoarang ran in front of Jin and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey! Come on, guys!" Julia and Xiaoyu rushed over to the guys and tried to pull them apart.

"You just wanna humiliate me!" Hwoarang yelled.

"You wanted to do it to me too," said Jin as he glared at Hwoarang.

"But you cheated!"

"Quit acting like a selfish kid! You hold your end of the deal or you're a coward!" Jin raised his voice.

Hwoarang quit his yelling and angrily huffed, as he turned towards Julia. "Nothing's gonna happen," he muttered.

"Oh yes, it will! He's going to-," Jin stopped mid sentence when he saw Hwoarang look at him threateningly. He decided that Hwoarang's ego was already bruised enough.

"Going to?"

"He's just going to go hunting for us."

"By himself? Now I don't like that idea," Julia's voice went a little flat as she frowned at the idea of Hwoarang being attacked by an animal and not being able to defeat it.

"We already made a deal. He has to," Jin said a little too quickly.

Xiao interrupted the picture. "Isn't the island kinda dangerous? I mean, remember what happened just a few days ago?"

"I agree," said Julia. "I think that you boys should go hunting together."

"Together!" the guys shouted in unison. They looked at each other and Jin turned his head away with a huff as Hwoarang gagged.

"Yes, together."

"But-."

"No buts! You two will go together while me and Xiaoyu make camp around this area."

Hwoarang grabbed Jin's arm and steered them away from the girls.

"The deal is off. I'm not gonna go nude in front of you."

"I don't want to see you naked anyways," snapped Jin. "I don't trust the girls by themselves. You go hunting naked and I'll secretly watch them to make sure nothing happens to them."

"That's not fair!"

"You have no honor, do you?"

"I do have lots of honor! More than you!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Hwoarang tried to think of an answer but could not think of one as he fell silent in front of Jin.

"Fine, I'll go. But you better damn keep your hands off Julia."

"I don't your precious Julia," Jin tossed his head.

"Oh, that's right. You want your "Miss Bo Peep on crack," Hwoarang laughed as he picked up a sharp stick and took out his small knife and began to whittle.

**A/N: Okay, I finally updated. So as most of you would have predicted, Hwoarang comes down to "The Naked Hunter." But what you don't know is what's going to happen in the next chapter. Jin and Hwoarang don't get along but what will happen when put in a dire situation that may need….adjusting to and involves a certain individual's bottom? **


	14. It's Not What It Looks Like

**It's Not What It Looks Like**

"Now remember, if anything happens to the girls, anything at all, I'm going to-."

"You're going to what? Kick my ass? The usual?" Jin smirked as he held Hwoarang's only pair of pants that Julia had forced Jin to lend to Hwoarang after their recovery, proudly flashing them to Hwoarang as his trophy prize.

Hwoarang growled and with a giant huff, brushed past Jin only to cast him one final glare for making him carry out his humiliating punishment, only made worse by Jin's gloating, something that Jin doesn't do often. But even this was too good for Jin to not poke fun at. "Hell, if we ever get off the island, I wouldn't mind using this against Doo San every now and then when he bugs the crap out of me," Jin thought delightedly to himself.

Jin watched as Hwoarang's back grew more distant until it was out of sight from the jungle foliage. Crouching behind several large bushes, he parted its leaves and began his lookout for the two girls who were busy at work, Xiaoyu gathering sticks and leaves while Julia used a large leaf to scoop up mud.

"Those girls are a lot more innovative than Doo San and I," Jin sighed to himself. Bored and feeling slightly useless, Jin sat behind the bushes, uninterested in the beautiful flowers and plants that lay around him and slightly irritated at the girls's constant high pitched giggling. Occasionally, he would peek through to see the shelter's progress which was coming along really well. It was still day time even though he could not tell the time of the day, the sun shined brightly through the tall trees, casting shadows against the trees and shrubs.

"I wonder what harm would it do if I were just to move a little closer to the girls," Jin was getting bored of sitting in one spot and besides, he wanted to get within a better hearing range of Xiaoyu who was chattering as loud as it could get, now that she thought that the guys were out of sight.

"And I swear, when we get off this island, even though I would be a little sad to part with it just because it's so pretty-."

"Get to the point!"

"I'm going to make him my boyfriend!"

"This really isn't the best time to be thinking about relationships, especially when we're pretty much stranded with those two."

"Don't tell me you're still making him your sworn enemy! If I didn't know, I would think that you two had some good chemistry going on right there!"

Jin crept closer to the girls, crawling on his hands and knees as he crouched and paused every now and then to catch a word and not make too much noise with all the rustling. Slowly, he made his way closer and closer until he was barely seven feet away the girls. He tried to keep his breathing to a steady pace and held back any urges to cough, sneeze or clear his throat.

"Hey, hey! Let's not even go there! Why would I even give the time of the day to such an obnoxious jerk who thinks about nothing besides his damn motorcycle and picking fights with anyone who pays attention to him?"

"Well, maybe you're right. After all, he'll never be as brave and as strong and excellent of a fighter as my-."

Julia shot up from bunching the large sticks together and stood rigidly still. Holding up her hand to shush Xiaoyu, she stepped towards Jin's direction, gazing suspiciously into the dark bushes as her eyes searched through the foliage. Xiaoyu, standing behind Julia, grabbed Julia's arm and held her back as she quietly shook her head. Giving Xiaoyu a look of reassurance, Julia gently pulled her arm away and with a forceful and sudden jerk of her arm, grabbed a hunk of black hair which was followed by a low yelp. Stumbling out from the bushes and then nearly falling flat on his face was Jin who was now kneeling on the ground.

Slowly, he raised his eyes up to meet the eyes of a glaring Julia whose arms were crossed sternly and a confused Xiaoyu whose was gazing at him quizzically.

"So did Hwoarang and you plot together for you to eavesdrop on us while we were talking?" Julia growled through gritted teeth.

Jin, trying to give them an innocent grin which was only met with Julia's furrowed eyebrows, slowly raised himself to his feet and brushed off his pants but noticing that he was still holding Hwoarang's pants quickly held them behind his back before any of the girls could see.

"Well, too bad for him because his plan isn't going to work. You better get back to hunting with him and bring back something for us all to eat. Xiaoyu and I are going to start a fire later. Get going now!" Julia pointed her finger towards the forest and bushes.

"But Doo San-," Jin tried to protest.

"Now!"

Jin cast one more glance at Xiaoyu who looked a little sad to see him go as she mouthed the words, "bye" to him. Jin turned around towards the jungle, clutching Hwoarang's pants in his hands and a spear that Julia had tossed to him and grumbling to himself. He stopped midway through the bushes and plants only to be met with Julia's obnoxious screech of "Now!"

--

No point in trying to stick around. Jin made his way further down, keeping a cautious eye out for anything that might try to attack him. After all, sun set was starting and there was no sign of Doo San anywhere. "Hope he isn't stupid enough to go wandering somewhere where he won't know how to get back," Jin muttered himself. "Then again, he is that stupid," he added with a chuckle.

A slight rustle in the leaves made Jin pause. What was that sound, the sound of thudding footsteps running across the jungle seemed to be getting closer and closer? Jin stepped behind a tree and raised his spear defensively, ready and on guard to take on the monstrous footsteps that seemed to be accompanied with softer footsteps.

All of a sudden, with lightning speed, a large brown blob burst from the bushes, uttering loud squeals of terror and protest, followed by a human figure dashing furiously behind it. And there he was, in all his naked glory, was Hwoarang Doo San, mud splattered across his face and body, bruises covering his back and his knees, chasing the wild boar with a loud savage yowl and his spear raised up, ready to throw.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hwoarang dashed through the bushes, kicking up leaves and branches everywhere while leaping over the many vines and logs that lay across the hard dirt floor. It was this very moment when he felt most like a warrior; no longer did the civilization of gas stations and motorcycles litter the way towards becoming a great fighter; no longer did other wannabe suburban assholes brandishing swiss army knives hinder him from the feeling of real accomplishment; yes, it was this moment when Hwoarang Doo San was the great hunter and no one, no one would get in his way.

Well, no one except for Jin Kazama who seemed to appear out of no where as Hwoarang found his rival running at the same rapid speed next to him.

"Kazama! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You were making so much noise; there was no way I wouldn't find you!"

"You were supposed to be watching the girls!"

"They kicked me out from my post and sent me to find you!"

"And you listened to them?! The mighty Kazama taking orders from girls, this is rich!" Hwoarang leapt over a bush and continued to cackle.

"Why don't you focus more on getting that boar instead of egging me on like you always do?!"

"Oh yeah! This is my hunt! I saw it by myself and I'm going to be the one to kill it by myself!"

"You idiot! You're not going to be able to get that thing even by yourself!"

"Just watch me! Hah!" Hwoarang raised his spear above his head and tossed it directly at the squealing boar. The spear flew at a quick speed and hit the tree, missing the boar's head by a mere couple of inches.

"Damn!" Hwoarang cursed as he made no hesitation to pick up the spear that was stuck to the tree. He glanced backwards and saw Jin who was not far behind him, clutching a pair of dirty, faded pants. Hwoarang made off at a faster pace, obviously trying to outrun Jin who although possessed brute strength, did not possess the same agility as Hwoarang who was trained to utilize his agility into his special kicking techniques.

"So he's trying to outrun me, eh?" Jin smirked to himself, as he picked up his pace until he felt the cold sting of the evening breeze against his cheeks. Gritting his teeth, Jin dashed against the branches that slapped across his face as he ignored the soreness that was arising from his feet pounding against the hard dirt floor. Up ahead, he heard the angry roar of the boar and a loud yowl of pain. Jin ran faster but upon doing so, felt the snap of fabric ripping against the sharp branches the protruded from a tree and the snagging of the other pants that he held in his hands. The cold sting of the evening wind slapped against Jin's now bare chest and legs and no longer did he hold in his hands those extra pants.

Jin growled angrily, "Could this be any worse of a time for this?" He reluctantly turned backwards to see the damage, which was obviously very dire because of what remained on the snagged branches were the pants ripped right down the leg area so that it was virtually not wearable. But he had to turn his attention back to the direction of Hwoarang's pained scream.

Coming closer to the sight, Jin saw Hwoarang leaning against the wall, one hand clutching his spear and the other hand clutching his side which had been punctured with the boar's gleaming, sharp white tusk. With a loud groan, Hwoarang pulled himself to his feet and with great struggle raised his spear. The boar lowered itself to the ground, ready to charge towards Hwoarang who had no where else left to run. Jin ran to the side and began flailing his arms around, while waving his spear towards the boar.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kazama?! I'm almost finished with this!" Hwoarang bellowed angrily, waving his spear at Jin. "Let me-," he flinched as he grabbed his side which was flowing with blood at a slow but steady speed.

"You wanna get yourself killed over this?!" Jin answered back, still waving his spear. "Just let the animal go! It's not worth getting killed for this!"

"Damn it, Kazama! You just want to ruin this for me!"

"You'll ruin it for yourself if you don't stop the bleeding!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"Then what are you going to do if Julia finds out that you're dead?!"

Upon hearing this, Hwoarang shut up and slumped to the ground, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. Jin growled at the beast and with a final toss of the spear, wounded the animal in the side. The boar took off in the other direction at rapid speed and dashed into the jungle foliage, never to venture towards the two men again.

"Okay, we gotta get to a safe spot," Jin heaved Hwoarang over one shoulder, making an effort to hide his discomfort on the fact that a naked man was leaning on him while he himself was not exactly clothed.

Hwoarang, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his disgust, complaining the entire way. "I bet you lost your pants to huh? This is sick, Kazama. I swear, if word ever gets out that I had to touch you when you were naked, I'm gonna make sure you don't ever want to get naked in front of anyone ever again."

Jin sighed and did his best to ignore him as they made their way towards a small cave that was able to fit two people. By the time they got there, it was already nightfall and the two men were exhausted that Jin, whether on purpose or not, dumped Hwoarang onto the floor where Hwoarang landed with a loud thud.

Jin began to gather long leaves around him while Hwoarang propped himself up on his elbows. "Okay, let's just get this over with and then head back."

"Well that's pretty stupid. We're going to get lost in the night time. We'll go back looking for the camp in the morning where we can see better. The girls will be fine without us, they can take care of themselves."

"Then am I supposed to spend the night here with you?! In this cramped up cave?! With no fucking clothes on?!" Hwoarang sat up and threw his arms into the air, now hysterical and nearly hyperventilating.

"You talk too much. This really isn't something I'd rather be doing right now. To you, with that," Jin knelt down and wrapped the leaves around Hwoarang's side and tied the two ends tightly.

Hwoarang, who had been watching with quiet disgust the whole time, huffed when Jin was done and turned over onto his other side, with his back facing Jin. "This does not get out to anyone. Nothing about you helping me and nothing about us spending the night together in this tiny shithole you call a cave."

"Hey, I won't want to be talking about this either," Jin turned his back to Hwoarang and faced the other direction. Closing his eyes, he let the cool night breeze guide him into a deep slumber that he had not felt for so many nights.

--

"There. Mission accomplished," Xiaoyu, with her hands on her hips, gazed proudly at the shack that Julia and her were able to construct within that period of time that Jin and Hwoarang had been gone.

Julia wiped the sweat off of her brow and grinned. The work had been laborious and her hands were sore and scratched from gathering all the wood and leaves together, the mud had been her only soothing remedy. Along with helping to construct the shack, the girls had decided to use the remaining leaves to create two mats each large enough for two people. Xiaoyu had been a little reluctant to make two mats in hopes of perhaps sleeping and snuggling up next to Jin but was shot down immediately by Julia who had proclaimed her refusal to sleep next to a "perverted oogling buffoon".

"Hey, it's getting kind of late," Xiaoyu glanced up at the sky which was already dark and littered with stars twinkling against a dark blue background. "Shouldn't the guys have been back by now?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't have been gone so long. If they indeed had found something, they would've been back by now and if not, they should've returned anyway," Julia speculated nervously.

The two girls stood there glancing at one another, each with questions that plagued their minds.

"I bet my poor Jin got attacked by a jaguar and has no one to nurse his wounds," Xiaoyu thought to herself, her eyes welling up with tears.

"That stupid ass Hwoarang probably got himself into trouble and fell off a cliff," Julia said to herself and rolled her eyes.

Julia crawled inside the shack and lay down on the leaf mattress. "We'll go look for them when the sky gets lighter. It's too dangerous right now with no light and no way of tracking them."

Xiaoyu nodded and joined Julia on the other leaf mattress. The two girls tried to nod off to sleep but neither could swallow up the feeling of doubt and fear that sat like a rock in their stomachs.

--

Hwoarang's eyelids fluttered against the soft feeling of tiny legs dotting across his forehead. It was a pleasant, ticking feeling that gave him relief against the stinging pain in his side as he involuntarily grinned. Reaching up to touch what was giving him such a delight, he was rudely awoken when the thing that had been crawling across his forehead snapped its tiny jaws onto his left index fingers and he awakened with a loud curse, "SHIT!"

Now eyes wide open, Hwoarang searched frantically around the cave, desperately trying to remember what had happened yesterday. The pain in his side had now reduced to a dull sting which was more like a thorn in his foot than actual mind blowing pain. The only pain that he felt was the pain of realizing that he had slept naked in a cave with another naked man, and although neither had done anything to one another, still felt the feeling of dread for future memories to come. Barely having any room to scoot away from Jin, Hwoarang had no choice but to feel the sticky grime of Jin's dirty back against his own. "Ugh," Hwoarang groaned to himself.

Since the two men were lying on the ground, there was no longer any room to move around so Hwoarang lifted up his head to peer outside the mouth of the cave and was able to see the faint sight of daylight through the green jungle foliage. Eager at the opportunity to get out of this position, Hwoarang turned over his side to face Jin, who was sound asleep, his steady breathing the only sound against Hwoarang's grunts of frustration as he tried to shake Jin awake.

"Kazama! Wake up! It's time to go now!" Hwoarang shook Jin's left shoulder but was met by nothing other than Jin's steady breathing.

"Come on! Quit messing around! Let's get the hell out of here!"

Jin's eyes fluttered slightly and he smacked his lips as he groaned. Hwoarang, thinking that Jin had woken up uttered a loud, "finally!" only to be met with Jin turning face towards Hworang's and continued to sleep.

Hwoarang, already frustrated, contemplated letting Jin have it. "Maybe a punch to the stomach will do the trick," he pulled his fist back and got ready to deliver a swift punch to wake Jin up.

Hwoarang felt his fist up against Jin's rippled stomach but was surprised to be met with Jin awakening with an angry "oof" and then lying on top of him gripping his wrists. Hwoarang kicked and flailed, cursing at the top of his lungs. Both men, confused and dazed from just waking up, rolled around in the small cave both, Hwoarang kicking his legs against the top of the cave while Jin rolled around trying to control the naked man under him as they both hit the walls painfully.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Doo San?!"

"Get the hell off me, you homo!"

"I'm the homo?! You're the one that's always trying to "kick my ass"! If I hadn't known it, I would think that you're just trying to get closer to me!

"Ha! Don't fucking flatter yourself, Kazama! You know just as well as I do that," Hwoarang grunted as he attempted to punch Jin square in the nose only to be met with a jab in his left eye, "I'd rather go down on that piece of wood, Mokujin!"

"So all along this little game you've been playing with Julia was a cover up! I knew it all along!"

"Game?! What the fuck are you talking about?! There is no game!"

"Oh, but there is," Jin snarled, curling his lips backwards to veer a grin that was not so handsome for his features. "And you try so hard not to let it show when really, you're too chicken to do anything about it!"

"I'll kill you whether in the nude or not!"

Now this could not be more of an awkward sight for the two men, who in civilization, would not even be caught dead in this position. But at this point, both men were not thinking rationally, Hwoarang woozy and dazed from the loss of blood and Jin, confused from being awakened so violently. The two men continued to roll around the small cave, dirtying themselves from the dirty floor and receiving angry gashes across their backs and sides from hitting the rocks that lay across the cave.

But "Yougetthefuckoffofme! I'llfuckingkillyou! You'resogonnapayforthisyoushitface!" were all that could audibly be heard roaring from the mouth of the cave.

But all of this came to a sudden halt when two female shrieks were heard above the loud cursing.

And standing over the small mouth of the cave were Julia and Xiaoyu peering into the cave with horrified expressions on their faces.

**A/N: Haha, so I've finally updated after a putting this story on such a long hiatus, almost more than a year and a half. I was so busy during junior year that I barely had any time to even touch this fanfic and plus, it was hard to gain any inspiration with so much homework. But now that it's senior year and winter break has come, I decided to give this story another go. Well, what happens next? I'm sure the first thing on everyone's mind is: how are Jin and Hwoarang going to explain their….questionable position? But amidst all the ridiculousness lies something far more serious that awaits the group as they are reunited once again, something that lurks in the shadows, quietly watching and waiting. What will happen to the group as they briefly let their guard down for such a silly and misunderstood situation? **


End file.
